A god runs amuck
by umbria firewing
Summary: A certain white wolf gets sent to Soul Society and begins running amuck. Unfortunately for Soul Society that wolf is none other then Okami Amaterasu. Plans and order are thrown out the window as Seireitei copes with something that they cannot understand. Chaos and hilarity ensue. Bad summary and slight OOc. I do not own the characters. Includes several minor OCs.
1. prologue

You are walking through the park at night when you see a figure on one of the benches. He is looking up into the sky. He seems to sense your presence and beckons you closer.

"Hiya. Can you see any constellations from here?" He asks.

You nod and begin pointing them out.

At some point in the next few moments the figure looks at you again.

"D' ya mind if I tell ya a story?" He asks.

You nod, then the two of you sit down and he begins to talk.


	2. Tea time with talking cats and wolf gods

A Shinigami was on her way to a shop when she felt that she was being watched. This was odd. Mainly because it was late at night and there was no one around. She takes a quick look at her surroundings but doesn't notice anything. She sighs and resumes walking.

It didn't take long before the sensation of being watched became the sense of being followed. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she got chills. This made her nervous for several reasons. What ever was following her had to be powerful to make her this uneasy. She had gone for a while without being detected. She knew she was on borrowed time, but she didn't expect to be found so quickly.

She took a deep breath and decided that she may as well deal with it sooner rather then later and turned around.

...

...

...

It was a wolf.

Rukia sighed in relief knowing that she had more time. Ordinarily she'd be suspicious but Karakura had so many strange things happening that a white wolf wandering about was practically normal. She figured that it was either one of Yoruichi's friends or something like that bird from earlier.

The wolf cocked its head, a little confused at the girl's sudden relief.

Rukia began walking again and the wolf followed. She took another look at the wolf and took a detour. She walked into a bakery and came out a few moments later with a piece of cake. Rukia slowly approached the wolf and set the cake down in front of it before running off. The last thing she needed was to be caught without a defense by a hollow that follows the wolf, or something like that.

The wolf looked at the cake and began eating it. Had this one been an ordinary wolf she would have gotten sick later. But she was not. She ate the smoothly with out getting crumbs all over her muzzle and frosting all over the ground. WHen she looked up, the girl had gone. It didn't matter though, because the wolf knew where she was heading.

* * *

><p>A man wearing a hat and wooden clogs was about to leave when the door opened. "Hello Rukia-san. I was just about to go out."<p>

"Urahara. I need you to fix my phone!" Demanded Rukia as she waved it around. "One of Ichigo's classmates dropped it down the stairs!"

Urahara sighed and took her phone. "Who's your friend by the way?" He gestured to the wolf sitting behind her.

Rukia took one glance before nearly jumping out of her skin. "You-! But-! How-? I left you by the bakery! How did you get here so fast? What are you doing here anyway?" She stammered. "That wolf must've followed me here."

"I see… Well, come inside and bring your friend with you."

Rukia groaned and walked into the store with the white wolf following behind her.

Kisuke had just sent Rukia back with her newly repaired phone.

The wolf had not followed her back this time. It stayed in the same spot it had been before Rukia had left.

Kisuke knew this was no ordinary wolf. Ordinary wolves did not follow people. They definitely did not stroll into shops and not look at anything. If anything, they would've at least tried to chase the cat. This one in particular did nothing.

In fact knew he had seen it somewhere before but where?

"Hey Kisuke! I found where you saw the wolf" Came a voice from another room.

A few seconds later, a black cat came to him with a large scroll. Upon opening it Kisuke smiled. "Indeed you have Yoruichi. Indeed you have"

It was a very old painting that he had acquired. It was labeled **Issun the Wandering Artist's Interpretation of the Great God Amaterasu**. He had gotten it shortly after he had found the base for his Hougyouku. The painting was that of a familiar white wolf with a flaming green reflector on its back and red markings on its face.

He looked up to see the wolf grinning at him. If he squinted he could see light pink marks on its face and shoulders.

_"It took you long enough."_ It seemed to say.

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at each other for a few moments before leaving and going to another room. The two of them began to formulate a plan. They may very well have a godlike being sitting just outside the room and it would be foolish to let the opportunity slip by. Yoruichi could see the gears turn inside that crazy head of his. "I know what you are thinking. If the one from the painting is really sitting out there then we can save ourselves a lot of trouble." protested Yoruichi "But tricking a being beyond our comprehension is not a good idea."

* * *

><p>In the end the cat's protests fell upon deaf ears and a plan was formed. Nonetheless now was not the time for action. It was the time for tea. Yoruichi went back into the room where the wolf still sat and began complaining about the shopkeeper.<p>

It was the strangest thing, because while the wolf never spoke like, Yoruichi felt as if she was talking to a worldly young woman much like herself. One who called herself Amaterasu. The feeling did not change when Kisuke joined them with tea.

The three of them, (Or rather, the cat and Shop keeper) chattered away into the night about old times, human flaws, and the Stagnation of a place full of Shinigami nobles.

When Amaterasu expressed interest in going to that place, Kisuke merely smiled and told her. "Lady Ama I can open a gate near that place. But you will have to find away in yourself. I have to stay and watch a bunch of kids."

Amaterasu more or less agreed and she ran through the portal into the afterlife.


	3. I am NOT a Man!

**Author's Note - If things are OOc point them out and ill try to fix it. It's been a while since I watched Bleach**

* * *

><p>The shopkeeper was half right, mainly because near and far are relative. Amaterasu stepped out of the gate several miles from her intended destination and into a riot. She saw with amusement that the riot almost immediately ceased upon somebody pointing her out. She figured that she had better not press her luck and took off running.<p>

The people that she left behind in the dust on the other hand simply blink and return to bludgeoning one another over some food.

The afterlife is not what most people believed it to be. It was more akin to traveling to another world then actually dying. Death in this world was still a very real thing and Amaterasu had no doubt that much bloodshed occurred daily. This should have fazed her, but it did not. Life regardless of location is always a battle either with others, the world, or one self.

Amaterasu noticed that she had inadvertently caused mass hysteria. It was definitely a change from the world of the living, mostly because living people tended to ignore anything too out of the ordinary. She was certainly not going to reveal her human shape, it would be a waste of time to do so since nobody here would really notice.

She spied her destination in the distance. It was hard to miss since it was simply a large wall. It also had a peculiar smell to it. The scent was very similar to that of a pond that had remained still long enough for disease and filth to grow in it. It was time for the winds of change to begin blowing.

Amaterasu drew a spiral in the air and took off as a near by leaf was blown into the sky.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu spent quite awhile bounding from roof to roof before arriving at the walls of Seireitei. She spied a giant guarding the gate and snorted at the silliness. The cat was right, it appeared the the long period of peace and caused the intelligence of the interior to drop.<p>

It was quite obvious that the giant was intended to intimidate outsiders and deter them from entering the fortress. It was an honorable giant and would likely allow anyone who could defeat him in battle through.

If the people inside truly intended to keep newcomers out then they should've kept the giant on the other side of the door. If outsiders couldn't challenge him then he obviously would not open the door. At the very least they could've used a ruthless barbarian instead of a polite well mannered one.

Amaterasu had a decision to make, how was she going to go about entering the citadel? She could do it the old fashioned way and challenge the giant. She could blow him up. She could dig her way under the walls. She could also cut her way through.

In the end the wolf decided to have a little fun.

* * *

><p>The next day Seireitei was greeted with an in explicably heavy fog followed by an explosion just as the sun was reaching its zenith. The effect was immediate. The shinigami were in chaos. Hundreds of them ran about as if they were chickens missing their heads. They were so busy repairing the gate that had been suspiciously blown up by three large bombs that they did not notice the canine walking over and down the wall.<p>

* * *

><p>A captain and lieutenant meeting had been in session when the explosion was heard. The captains immediately became irritated with being stuck in the meeting longer then necessary. It was followed shortly after by a rather ruffled looking officer.<p>

"Someone has broken in to Seireitei!" He cried.

The head captain was about to dismiss the officer when he spoke again.

"WE DID NOT PICK UP ANY REIATSU OF ANY KIND! ITS SOMETHING THATS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE"

That had the effect of immediately silencing everyone in the room. No reiatsu? That couldn't be right. Everything in Soul Society had SOME sort of reiatsu.

"…. I see" Said the head captain. "Captains! Lieutenants! You are dismissed from this meeting! GET THE SITUATION UNDER CONTROL BEFORE IT GETS OUT OF HAND!"

* * *

><p>Amaterasu was having the time of her life. At first she had been a little disappointed that nobody could sense her presence. That was no surprise. She was neither dead, nor was she mortal. The shinigami could no more sense her presence then a blind man paint could paint a rainbow. The only sense they could use were their mortal, human senses.<p>

Amaterasu looked down from one of the buildings to see several figures in white mingling amongst the ones in black.

She wondered how long it would take them to notice that she was here. Amaterasu wasn't about to make it easy for them to find her either. Whenever someone got close, they would find them selves suddenly drenched in water. Battle hungry warriors would find them selves in the middle of heavy fog.

*SMASH* went one of the pots.

"I heard something coming from over there!" Cried a young girl as she rounded the corner.

She only caught a glimpse of white fur going over the wall before she was surrounded by a heavy fog and found herself getting blown backwards by an exceptionally strong gust of wind.

* * *

><p>A bald shinigami ran down a corridor towards the source of the commotion when he tripped over something. He got up and turned around to see what he tripped over and he saw a giant white wolf with a giant orange, seven pointed blade on its back. The wolf grinned up at him before getting up and running at a wall.<p>

Before his very eyes, the wolf swung its blade and cut through the wall and disappeared.

The bald man stared at the missing wall for a few moments before standing up and running after it. That wolf had been stronger then some of his fellow officers and he wanted a fight. "Come back here and fight me like a man!" He shouted.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes when she heard him call. -_Of course I won't. I am NOT a man_-


	4. Meet the captains part 1

Amaterasu had used up too much ink to disappear on Ikkaku. She was a little annoyed at herself for switching out the golden ink pot for her fire tablet. She had to give the shinigami here credit though. The soldiers here are much more effective then some of the ones she used to fight. For instance the one pursuing her had no trouble keeping up even when she flipped over him and ran the other way.

It wasn't until she kicked some dirt into his eyes that she was able to get away.

She rounded a corner and sat down for a breather when she was greeted by a shrill voice.

"Wow! You're almost the size of a pony!"

Amaterasu turned her head and saw a cheerful looking girl. She had bright pink hair and she was bouncing on her toes.

"I saw you in some of the paintings in Byakkun's house. But you're much bigger, and you had more stripes." she chirped. "I think I'll call you pony! No, stripy. Because of you're red stripes."

Amaterasu nodded in acknowledgement and stood up to keep going.

The girl apparently took it upon herself to follow, because she climbed onto the wolf's back. _  
><em>

Amaterasu stared at her for a few moments before trotting off again.

* * *

><p>The girl either wanted to give her a tour, or had no sense of direction. Amaterasu suspected that it was the latter.<p>

The two girls had spent quite a bit of the day traversing through Seireitei. The girl would point in various directions and Amaterasu would follow. Between the two of them they had probably pilfered a year's worth of candy (For the girl) and meat pastries (For herself). Amaterasu made a note to herself that she would return to the places and leave payment as soon as she found a place to leave the girl.

"Hey Stripey! I wanna show you to Kenny. Lets go find him. Hya pony!" She commanded and dug her heels into the wolf's side.

Amaterasu stopped short so fast that the girl all but fell off. Amaterasu was perfectly fine with being nicknamed. She had received many over her travels and they went from Snowy to Wolfy To Pupgang Amadeus Gandalfr. The last one being from someone who thought himself a theatre expert. Amaterasu was also perfectly fine with being ridden. She had carried many people in her lifetime. Some of them were willing, but most of them were not. Her rider would either sit just behind her shoulders or on top of her reflector.

What she was not going to accept was being treated like a toy. Animal form or not, she had dignity and she was not about to let a child take that from her. She would make that understood even if she didn't speak.

"Whats wrong? Why did you stop?" Asked the girl.

Amaterasu only turned her head back stared at her in response.

Yachiru, who was not in fact used to being chastised by anyone other then her Guardian, became very uncomfortable under the wolf's gaze. She had gotten the message loud and clear.

_-You are to treat me with respect. That is not an option-_

* * *

><p>In another place a solemn looking woman observed the two from a monitor.<p>

"Captain Kurotsuchi. It appears the wolf is able to subdue lieutenant Kusajishi."

The room she was became silent immediately. Everyone else in the room rushed to the screen to see the miracle.

"Hn. Interesting." Said a particularly odd looking fellow. "Nemu! Take what you need and bring that wolf back here. It has piqued my curiosity!"

* * *

><p>Captain Byakuya Kuchiki had spent an unusually long day at his office coordinating the searches and repairs. It was a welcome distraction from the news he had gotten yesterday. His little sister had been found. Her powers a mere fraction of what they were before she left and a human had developed soul reaper abilities. She had broken a serious law and Central 46 was not happy. Yesterday he had spent a fair bit of time trying to find some way to protect Rukia until he nearly succumbed to exhaustion.<p>

Since the sun was still high in the sky he decided to step out and join the search himself. He had sensed Kusajishi just out side his door and he prepared the pork bun in his pocket for what ever she may be doing. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

...

...

...

He was still rendered speechless by what was out side.

Yachiru was outside and sitting on the back of a white wolf, or was it a woman? How in god's name did Yachiru get a wolf into Seireitei?

"Hi Byakushi! This is Stripey!" She chirped.

The supposed wolf woman only sighed in response and gave him a tired look._ -You too?-_

Why was Yachiru calling this one Stripey? Wait, When he looked a little closer he could see faint pink markings on its head and shoulders.

"Where did you find it?" He asked, not entirely sure if he wanted an answer.

"I thought Stripey was a pony when I saw her" came the reply.

The wolf and captain shared a moment of mutual exasperation in Yachiru's silly and somewhat irritating antics.

He thought about reporting the girls but remembered that Yachiru made up half the pair.

He turned around and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The eleventh captain was grinning. His third seat had just gotten back to him and told him about strong snowy white wolf. The wolf had apparently blown through a several walls while it was running about and kept giving the shinigami the slip. He was hearing rumors that the creature was mysterious and powerful and wielded a giant glaive. It had been a while since he'd had a good fight. Wolf or not, he was going to see what it was made of.<p>

He hoped the hardest part would be fighting the mutt and not finding it.

He was not disappointed when he found the wolf in a clearing. He was annoyed that his lieutenant was sitting on it though.

"Oy. Yachiru, get off the mutt. It can't fight with you sittin' on it." He grunted.

"But Kenny. Stripey isn't a mutt. She's a wolf and she's fluffy." She protested as she hopped off.

"Eh, whatever." He sized up the wolf and took a few swings. "Now fight me wolf!"

The wolf merely sidestepped the first blow and parried the rest.

Kenpachi was impressed. He hadn't expected the mutt to actually parry his blows. He swung at it a few more times. a little harder each swing and got the same response right up until the last blow. Somehow the seven pointed blade had been replaced with a glowing blue shield. When it blocked him, he could feel the bones in his arm rattling.

The wolf would not actively strike at him or stop grinning, which was a little irritating.

"Fight back dammit!" He barked. "And stop smiling at me!"

Amaterasu was amused. This was likely the one that had raised the hyperactive girl. Neither of them really respected boundaries, had any manners, or had hidden agendas. Their propensity for destruction was also a shared quality. She suspected that Gekigami and Bakugami would like these two and they would bond over their shared fondness for destruction and battle.

She knew better then most that even the fiercest were excellent fathers. She also knew that the battle hungry captain was more driven by boredom then ambition. He wasn't boasting of his strength, nor was he announcing to the heavens that he was invincible. If anything he was modest, he simply stated what he was. Not bad qualities to pass onto children.

Amaterasu twitched her ears when she heard mechanical whirring. She stopped grinning when small robots got closer to her location. She growled when she smelled chemicals leaking out of them. Three lines and a few dozen broken robots later, Amaterasu found herself being surrounded by fake naked people and the lieutenant of squad 12.

The eleventh captain was not happy about having his "fight" interrupted and was cutting them down. Still they were about to be over whelmed when three large bombs appeared and blew them up. Unfortunately the noise had attracted the attention of other captains and when they approached they saw her weapon disappear with a sudden deluge.

The weapon did not reappear when the rain stopped either and to Kenpachi and Yachiru's amusement the wolf started fighting in a way that highly resembled Kung Fu. It kicked down the woman and disappeared down an alley.

* * *

><p>"Stupid woman!" Cursed the 12th division captain.<p>

The wolf had destroyed the cameras before they could get any conclusive data. The scientists in the room had seen it manipulate the world and couldn't get any conclusive data other then the fact the changes happened. They wished that they could get some data soon, preferably before their captain got into an experimenting mood.

"Send more drones after that creature!" Came the order.

* * *

><p>"Interesting. Very interesting. "<p>

A creature with powers like that would prove very helpful for his plans.

"Gin. Test that beast. Convert it to our side if you are able. Get rid of it if you are not."

* * *

><p>Amaterasu was not happy with herself. She had gotten carried away again and used up all her ink again. She even had to use her "wolf kung fu" to fight. Now she had robots AND shinigami on her tail. She dug under a fence and popped up in front of a very surprised young woman.<p>

Rangiku Matsumoto was on her way to get a drink when she saw a wolf spring from the ground. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She quickly got over her surprise and began petting the wolf. "Aren't you the cutest thing? " she cooed "Your white as snow. I bet my captain would LOVE you."

Amaterasu on the other hand could not believe what she was seeing. The woman had HUGE breasts! How on earth did she manage that kind of weight jiggling about all day? Why were they that big? How did they not fall out of her clothes? They bounced a lot. She couldn't stop looking at them.

Rangiku was completely oblivious to the wolf's stares. She let the wolf into the barracks and carefully snuck it to just out side of her captain's office. She gestured for the wolf to wait while she went to fetch her captain.

Amaterasu sat in the hall and waited...

And waited...

and waited...

She couldn't stand waiting any more and pushed the door open herself.

* * *

><p>"Matsumoto! I am up to my neck in paper work! I am not going to stop just so you can show me a drawing!" Gritted the captain with out looking up.<p>

"But captain! It's not a drawing! There is a real wolf sitting out side and it's tame!" Insisted Rangiku

"Matsumoto! You've had too much to drink!"

The door slid open and Amaterasu walked in.

Matsumoto quickly gestured for her to get back out when-

"I'm busy! Go away!" Said the captain.

The wolf looked around before realizing he was talking to her. She made her most human sound yet. "Huh?" -_Me?- _

"Yes lady. You. There is a mutant wolf running around and blowing things up in Seireitei. I have too much work to catch up on. Unless you've got information you want to give me about those things, go away_._ And take something for that sore throat of yours_. _You sound like a dog." he insisted.

_-Um. Alright.-_ Amaterasu wasn't quite sure what to make of the boy so she figured she may as well do as he said. She left and shut the door behind her. Leaving behind a speechless Rangiku and a busy captain behind.

* * *

><p>That was probably the first normal reaction she had received since she arrived at soul society. The sun was about to set and Amaterasu didn't feel like glowing in the moon light just yet so she drew in the sky again. She wondered if anyone noticed the day getting longer.<p>

"That's a pretty interestin' skill ya got there" came a voice.

Amaterasu turned her head and saw someone with a face that heavily resembled an old enemy. His eyes were shut. His hand was wrapped around the hilt of his sword. He intended to kill her, but for what purpose?

She could tell that this guy was hiding something, something very important to him. She kept watching him to see what he would do. She watched, so that she could see his true character.

"Ya know ya ain't really supposed ta be here."

This guy was unsettling, but not malicious. Amaterasu suspected that he cultivated his cold and creepy mask on purpose. There was fire too, perhaps a passion for cunning and trickery or some other subject.

"I can't have ya runnin' around an' messing with Seireitei."

There was also fear. But not fear of herself. It was the intense fear of loss and fear of failure. This was probably why his eyes were always shut tightly.

"An ya obviously ain't gonna leave-"

What she saw most, was resolve. This one had dedicated his whole life for something. He had devoted time, and effort for one purpose and he was terrified of failing.

"Tell ya what. If you can beat me. I'll leave ya alone"

He drew his sword and pointed it at her. She was unafraid.

"Ikorose, Shinso"

There was a bright flash of green where the sword hit and Gin felt a sharp jolt in his shoulder.

When the flash subsided the wolf was still there, in fazed and unharmed. She got up and trotted away Leaving a wordless message.

Gin's facial expression never changed but inside he was shaking. In the few moments the wolf had made him feel small. It was like all of his layers had been ripped away and his soul was laid bare for it to see.

Not even Aizen made him feel like that.


	5. Meet the captains Part 2

Amaterasu hadn't gone far before she got addressed again. She was resting in what appeared to be private training grounds when something came up behind her.

"Good day my lady." Said a masked giant.

The giant bowed in deference and gave her a bone.

She took the bone and bowed in response. _-Why do you hide your face?-_

"I-I do not wish to show it" He stammered, not lifting his head from the ground.

_- I see. Rise and tell me your name-_

"Saijin Komamura" he said as he stood up.

_-Though much has changed, it is good to see your kind walking about again. Even if you are the only one-_ Amaterasu looked at Komamura for a few moments, trying to see just how much of the oina tribe was left.

"Thank you my lady." He hesitated for a few moments, caught between his loyalty to the head captain and a goddess that his clan worshipped. "My greatest apologies, but I must report you to my superior"

Amaterasu only nodded _-Do as you must-_

* * *

><p>Soi Fon was not happy.<p>

The onmitsukido had failed to capture the wolf, spectacularly. Multiple times. Each time it would give them the slip.

The excuses she got were all outlandish. "I got blinded by the sun" or " A strong gust of wind threw me into a pit" or the most ridiculous of all, "It got foggy all of a sudden and I lost my pants."

It was humiliating. How could a bright white, 4 legged mammal elude the executive militia of all things? It was WHITE! Reiatsu or no Reiatsu they should've been able to track it at the very least!

Eventually, Soi Fon had gotten tired of the failures and joined the search herself. Much to her chagrin she had to compete with robots from the 12th divisions and the crazy 11th captain. There were plenty of casualties. The drones were flying everywhere spraying some sort of knock out gas and kenpachi was just knocking people around as he ran.

She had been searching for hours and had yet to even see the wolf… Until she turned around.

Soi Fon yelped in surprise when she saw the wolf sitting right next to her. "I-Imposible" She muttered. How did that wolf sneak up on her? The only one that could possibly do that was… "Yoruichi-sama?"

"_HUH?" _The wolf stared at her in dismay. _-What!?-_

"Of course I'd recognize you!" Hissed Soi Fon "I want answers!"

The woman was on fire. She lunged at the wolf, who dodged and ran for the hills. The Woman gritted her teeth and went after it.

"What are you doing?!" She threw a Kido charged punch. "Answer me! WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED!?"

She kept attacking, throwing everything she had at the wolf. Her surroundings began to look like the 11th division training grounds but she kept attacking.

She couldn't even touch it. "I've pushed myself to the limit these last hundred years. WHY CAN'T I TOUCH YOU?!"

She felt tears form in her eyes. Debris was raining everywhere. The fire inside her was flared hotter then ever. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" She roared after the wolf.

Soi Fon saw the wolf looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Something inside her broke and the fire went out. "Why didn't you take me with you?" Her voice broke on the last two words and she burst into tears.

She sank to her knees and cried. "I would've followed you to the ends of the world.."

The wolf walked over and nuzzled her. She wrapped her arms around the furry beast and wept into its shoulder. She could feel it gently rubbing her back.

* * *

><p>The two remained in that position until Amaterasu heard the drones get closer. She pulled away from Soi Fon who was still sniffling and looked around. She wasn't about to take chances with robots. She gave the poor girl one last pat before dashing away.<p>

There robots were much faster then the first ones she wrecked. She would be impressed if the wasn't the object of their interest.

She made her to the 8th division barracks, but could not escape them. She used cyclone again and flung them in all directions. She heard screams of shock and pain in the distance.

Amaterasu suspected that some of them may have hit people. _-Oh dear-_

She may as well use the noise to keep moving.

Amaterasu padded silently through the barracks. Careful to keep out of people's field of vision. She still managed to startle a few people though.

She spied a room that had a balcony and slipped into it.

The room was empty save for one person sleeping on the ground.

The smell of sake was soaked into the room and the man. That meant that he was often in the presence of alcohol. Since there was no distillery in sight, Amaterasu suspected that this one enjoyed the drink.

Kasugami would probably like him. Both of them seem to be consistently drunk a great deal of the time.

The man stirred and looked at her for a few moments. She looked back at him, then away as he fell asleep again.

Amaterasu snorted lightly and hopped off the balcony.

* * *

><p>Kurotsuchi swore very loudly in his lab for a few moments. He had managed to salvage one of his drones that had taken a sample of the wolf's DNA. He had hoped it would give him some data on the nature of its abilities. He was bitterly disappointed when no anomalies were detected. It only drove him to go after the creature himself. The trouble was the recent flock of drones had been blown all over seireitei and many of them were obstructing their cameras.<p>

* * *

><p>Nanao Ise was NOT panicking. She knew her captain was perfectly capable of handling himself. But that did not stop her from running to him when officers began reporting that a gigantic wolf was seen going into his room.<p>

When she entered she saw her captain looking around the room as if he was looking for someone. " Nanao chan? Did anybody visit?"

"No captain, nobody came to visit." she replied after thinking for a few moments. SHe looked around for any sign that a horse sized wolf had been in the area.

"Then who was that woman?"

"What woman?"

"There was a beautiful woman with white hair here just a minute ago." Shunsui insisted. " She wore a white kimono with red lining."

"You have been drinking too much captain." replied Nanao. "Nobody has been in your room but yourself."

"Mou~ Take a nap with me Nanao chan"

Thwack! "ABSOLUTELY NOT CAPTAIN!"

* * *

><p>The sun was about to set again. This time, Amaterasu was content to let the moon rise. No sense messing with the shinigami clocks more then necessary. She knew that her presence had been reported. She'd go meet Komamura's superior later. It had been a while since she had heard any robots. Hopefully they would give her enough of a break to rearrange her equipment.<p>

She jumped from roof top looking for a calm place to work. It would be dark soon and as bright as she may be in the sun, she would stand out even more at night. Her moon glow was probably Yumigami's revenge for eating her mochi. Honestly, the rabbit ought to know how hard it was to resist moon mochi. It had been some time since she ate some. Her mouth watered just thinking about it.

She spied a nice quiet garden with some koi and decided to rest there for the night. She had food she can feed to them.

* * *

><p>Jyushiro Ukitake had been sick for most of his life. Consequently he had spent most of the time lying down in his back yard watching the scenery. His life wasn't boring by any means. Visitors could often attest to the zeal of his third seats for they often tripped over themselves trying to prove their respect. They also squabbled so much that it became a reoccurring joke.<p>

This evening was one of the blessed moments in which his third seats had taken their bickering elsewhere. He even found the strength to sit on the porch and watch the sun set. There was only one part that didn't fit right. He did not recognize the individual sitting under one of his flower trees. It was a woman in a white kimono with dark pink lining. She was busy shoving various objects into her red and gold obi and under the flaming shield on her back. She looked quite ragged actually as if she had been running errands the whole day. He observed the woman yawn and feed his fish.

"Hello there" He called. "You look like you've had a long day. How about we sit and watch the moon together?"

The woman smiled in appreciation as she came and sat next to him.

He noticed that she was tall for a woman, a little bit taller then lieutenant Matsumoto. He also noticed that she was very slim, much like Soi Fon, who led a very active lifestyle. She carried herself like a noble and like a warrior. Her hair was white, just like his, only it seemed to glow in the fading sun. She had a red loop on her forehead that disappeared into her hair. Her eyes were liquid reddish gold and full of intelligence. They gave of the impression that she had seen terrible things but remained hopeful that she had worth. If she was a noble, why hadn't he at least heard of her? He knew that sometimes nobles would have… embarrassing children due to high reiatsu induced fertility troubles but this one didn't appear to be one of them.

"I don't believe I have see you before. I am Jyushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th division. May I ask your name?"

But he only received an odd look in response. _-Yes. Of course you may ask. I am called the great god Amaterasu. I don't believe you can hear me-_

The two watched the sun set and the moon began to rise. Ukitake started talking to the woman. She never answered, but he felt like she was paying attention.

"It's terrible. One of my officers had been sent to the human world and then broke the law" He murmured "She's going to be executed."

The woman frowned and nodded in agreement.

"Do you think giving power to a human is worthy of being executed?" The woman looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't either. It may not be right but I trust her judgement. She must've had a good reason for doing so."

The woman looked pensive for a few moments before feeding the koi again. She invited him to do the same.

"Haha I suppose you're right. I will send in an appeal tomorrow. For now lets just enjoy the view. I will have my third seats get us some tea."

As if right on cue two people burst out of the door. "UKITAKE-SAMA I HAVE BROUGHT YOU SOME TEA" They announced at the same time. The two of them froze and glared at each other. Ukitake felt a head ache beginning to form. "I respect him more. I brought the tea first" Insisted a boyish looking girl.

"Yes, but you've brought black tea! Even an idiot knows that green tea is healthier!" Snarked the other

"Don't listen to that idiot Sentaro Ukitake sa- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screeched the girl as she noticed what was next to her captain.

"WOLF!" Shouted Sentaro as he pointed next to Ukitake.

Ukitake glanced at the woman next to him and saw the annoyed yet amused expression on her face. The whole situation was almost comical, what with his third seats shouting from across the room and the woman next to him completely silent. He quickly began diffusing the situation. He reprimanded "Now now you two. Don't be rude. This lovely lady is my guest. Her name is.. er…." He took a quick glance at her. He forgot that she had never told him her name. He's have to come up with one on the spot. "Her name is Yukishiro Hanamichi. She is not one for words."

The woman rolled her eyes. _-How unoriginal and how inaccurate. But at least that sounds like a name.-_

His third seats were speechless. "Er… yes captain. Forgive us uh.. Hanamichi- sama." Sentaro began

"Yes, umm… please excuse us for shouting at you Hanamichi- sama." Apologized Kiyone.

"We will leave you two alone now." They both finished at the same time and scurried out of the room.

Ukitake turned to the woman and poured her some tea. "I'm terribly sorry for their rudeness. My third seats are rather protective of me. I assume that since you aren't sputtering indignantly that you are fine with the name i gave you?"

The woman took a cup slowly and with some difficulty and nodded in response. She promptly managed to spill half of her tea everywhere.

He chuckled and watched her fumble with the cup and struggle to clean up the spill. The tea had been wiped up before he could help, which suggested that this was a common occurrence. He suspected that this woman had some sort of nerve disorder. That would explain why she was kept hidden away. If her arms were prone to spasms then even things like writing and eating would result in a mess. It would render things like embroidery and flower arranging difficult if not impossible.

Still, she seemed to be managing well enough if she could wander about undetected. She probably snuck away from her attendants and wandered into his back garden. He poured her another cup, a little less so that it would be harder to spill.

She seemed grateful.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence slowly drinking tea and mopping up the occasional spill until the moon was high.

Eventually Ukitake left and went to get a third pot of tea.

He returned to see that "Yukishiro Hanamichi" had disappeared. In her place there was a hot package wrapped in a very expensive looking bandana.

He put the tea down and untied the bandana to reveal a simple dark mahogany box with a raised crimson circle. When he ran his fingers over the circle he could feel hundreds of flames, intricately carved into it. Curious, he open the box and he was greeted with a huge cloud of steam and a delicious smell.

He looked around trying to find the woman, but there was no sign of anything what so ever.

He looked back at the box. The steam had cleared enough for him to see its contents. The box contained held a light dinner, a small container of vegetable soup, some rice, dumplings, and ohagi. There was a small compartment full of eating utensils.

He looked at the cover of the box, then looked around again. The level of detail in the carving and the quality of the finish screamed high noble house, possibly on par with that of the Shihoin or the Kuchiki clan. He couldn't recognize the crest though. He would have to have someone else look at it tomorrow. He popped one of the dumplings into his mouth. His eyebrows practically went into his hair as he continued to eat.

"Yukishiro Hanamichi" was a good cook. She just left him the best meal he'd ever had.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu was glad Ukitake liked her cooking. It had been a while since she had a chance to practice. It had been even longer since she'd been able to just sit and rest without needing to defend herself. It was rather embarrassing to constantly be spilling tea though. She had enough power that she can manifest physically where her incarnation stood and make herself seen by the spiritually strong. Sadly, her manifestation is unable to interact with anything unless it was her divine instruments.<p>

She had covered a great deal of Seireitei today. Granted she did extend the day a few times and she would have to rectify that for the next few days by ending the day early. She figured she could go see the one in charge now that she knew what places were easy access.

She noted that most places, the leaders would have the view over the others. It seemed that this was the case here as well. She bounced from rooftop to rooftop until she made it to the main entrance. The building itself was no bigger then the others but she could feel a huge amount of power radiating from inside. It was like the moments leading up to the first rediscovery of Moegami.

She jumped over the gate entrance and made her way inside.

The office was rather modern compared to the outside. Amaterasu looked around trying to find out who and where the leader was. She could run around like she had been doing, but that wouldn't give her the opportunity to examine the interior. She clambered up the walls and began walking around that way. It was funny how often people forgot to look above them when they are searching for intruders, or so she thought.

"Young lady, Come down from the ceiling at once!"

Amaterasu looked down to see an old man. It seemed that all the hair on his head had migrated to his beard.

_-Mister orange? Is that you?-_

"No. You are speaking to the head captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto of the first division." came the reply. He was slightly irritated with being addressed in such a comical manner.

_-Were you called Mister Orange at one point? Because you really do look like him-_

"If I was, it would have been more then a two thousand years ago."

_-He has been dead since before Japan forgot the yami era- _She replied pointedly.

"I'm sure plenty of people-"

_-Now that i think about it, you could be a lot of people I've seen, from around the Orochi era to a little after the Yami era.- _Continued Amaterasu. _-You look the most like Mister Orange and Mister Grapefruit though-_

"Look missy, I don't re-" he huffed before being interrupted again.

_-Perhaps you met one of my sons. You seem like the kind of person who would.-_

"I AM CONSTANTLY BEING INTERRUPTED BY A WOLF WOMAN WHO IS STANDING ON THE CEILING AND LOOKING DOWN AT ME. I CANNOT RECALL ANY NICKNAMES FROM WHEN I WAS ALIVE! KINDLY GET DOWN FROM THERE." Boomed the old captain. "YOU ARE TRACKING DIRT IN PLACES THAT ARE DIFFICULT TO CLEAN"

Yamamoto was no fool. When news of a creature without reiatsu came in he knew the situation would have to be handled delicately. He knew the creature would either be at or above his level with incredible control, or it would be something so alien to them that life as they knew it would change forever. Antagonizing it uselessly would be tremendously dangerous. He had sent the captains a Hell butterfly in case they or they're officers ran into it at some point and many of them did.

He was not surprised when reports from various captains started coming in. They all had completely different things. Ukitake spoke of a mute woman whom his subordinates mistook for a wolf. He also spoke that it left him a small bento box with a crest on it. Kurotsuchi had been infuriated when he couldn't get any information other then the creature could reign in Kusajishi. Kenpachi's butterfly only had one sentence "Damn wolf is strong and it won't fight me."

That was all but confirmed when Komamura's came and explained it's nature to him. While he may not have been nervous, he definitely breathed a sigh of relief when he found out that it was benevolent if rather destructive.

He knew that gods were powerful. Stories of them destroying a nation and rebuilding it had been around even longer then he had. There were so many stories that it was nearly impossible for them to keep track of them. And with the addition of fiction into the mix, the oldest stories of gods and spirits had been all but forgotten. The fact that no one but Komamura was able to identify the intruder was a testament to that.

The creature that had caused as much destruction to Seireitei as Lieutenant Kusajishi on a sugar binge had also caused plenty of weather phenomena, a breakdown of one of the captains, the loss of accuracy of the clocks, dozens injuries on accounts of robots getting flung every where, and a highly energized Ukitake. The same creature was now asking if he had been nicknamed a citrus fruit.

Yamamoto rubbed his forehead. He knew he would be getting a head ache when he saw a woman tracking muddy paw prints on the ceiling. When he asked for it to come down it started asking him about his past and oranges! Of all things that he expected to happen conversing with a wolf woman standing on the ceiling wasn't even on the list.

He watched as the woman hopped from the ceiling and landed on the ground. "Miss Amaterasu. Please stay for my next meeting."

The woman cocked her head._ -Where is the next meeting?-_

He gestured to the room behind him. "Thats the captains meeting hall."

The wolf goddess looked behind him for a moment before nodding. _-But first I will go look around-_

Then the wolf woman disappeared with a bang.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't decide if Yamamoto should be someone from the <strong>**okami universe or if the appearance should just be a coincidence. I mean Kuni is a part of his name. His strength could come from either nagi or susano. AND HE FRIGGIN' LOOKS LIKE MR ORANGE ESPECIALLY WITH HIS STAFF! Like really! His zanpakuto could come from his passionate personality! AARRRRRGH decisions decisions decisions.**

**Amaterasu creeping Gin out and disciplining Yachiru is an aspect of her godhood. Amaterasu can see the core parts of their personalities but not their thoughts or motivations beyond basic emotions. I figure Gin is someone who values his secrets more then his life and sensitive enough to know what was happening. Yachiru on the other hand fully respects Amaterasu because she treats Yachiru as an equal rather then a kid. Besides, do you really think Yachiru is the kind of person to bully her partner in crime?**


	6. Rain

The meeting was all but a disaster.

A few hours after he had spoken with the wolf woman he had called the other captains for an emergency meeting.

Yamamoto discovered that each of the captains saw Amaterasu in a different form. Usually between a wolf or a woman of varying colors. He also discovered that Amaterasu was not as cooperative as he had hoped. She had decided to take a nap in one of the lesser used hallways and he actually had to send someone to find her.

Then there were the captains themselves.

Captain Soi Fon had not shown up, she had apparently had a breakdown of epic proportions and could not bring bring herself to face the creature. He could not understand a word she said until a messenger explained the situation to him. The wolf spirit had apparently eluded the onmitsukido in ways that are so embarrassing that Soi Fon had been too humiliated to show her face. He had to wonder how much was the wolf's power and how much as Soi Fon's pride.

Captain Ichimaru had attempted to keep as far away from her as possible. He was subtle about it, but Yamamoto could tell when he started inching away. That was cause for concern as well since Ichimaru had an unpleasant habit of shirking off orders and finding loopholes.

Captain Unohana was not present as her Division was currently overwhelmed by the casualties of the wolf god's antics. He suspected that Kurotsuchi and Zaraki were also factors. She sent notice that she may be able to come in once she has removed all the robotic pieces from her patients.

Captain Aizen, thankfully was both present and calm. He only gazed at the wolf spirit curiosity.

Captain Kuchiki pointedly stared directly in front of him. Yamamoto could feel the irritation rolling off the captain.

Captain Komamura had bowed in deference to her when she had entered. They had apparently carried a short but nonverbal conversation that he could not translate. He also looked slightly uneasy with her presence.

Captain Kyoraku more or less stared at the wolf woman for a few moments before questioning her family members. He apparently thought that the wolf woman was a relative of Captain Hitsugaya.

Captain Tousen had begun to converse with the wolf woman apparently not realizing that she was not human, nor was she peaking. Once Aizen and Ichimaru pointed those facts out the conversation came to an abrupt end. He remained silent for the rest of the meeting either out of embarrassment or anger.

Captain Hitsugaya was initially preoccupied with something and dismissed the wolf woman. It wasn't until get got a second look that he realized that the creature in question was a wolf spirit and not a noble. He them proceeded to gape at it the rest of the meeting.

Upon entering the room Captain Kurotsuchi immediately began soliciting the wolf about becoming a research test subject. The wolf then pointedly looked away with an expression that could only described as put off. Kurotsuchi then attempted to provoke the wolf into attacking him so that he could get more data by directly observing it. It failed due to two things.

The first was the arrival of Captain Ukitake who addressed the wolf spirit as Yukishiro Hanamichi. Ukitake promptly planted himself in-between Kurotsuchi and the god and began talking about food.

The second was the arrival of Captain Zaraki, who arrived five minutes into the meeting and immediately challenged the wolf to a fight and struck at it. The wolf seemed to take this in stride and parried the captain's attacks and dispersing the force through out the room causing a great deal of damage.

Zaraki and Kurotsuchi immediately began to fight over the wolf spirit and had to be pulled apart by the other captains.

At that point Unohana walked in and the fighting stopped immediately. Nobody wanted to get on her bad side. She walked up to the wolf. "So you're the one who's caused all this."

The wolf cocked her head a few times before nodding._ -I suppose so. If Seireitei reacts like this each time something new happens, no wonder it reeks of stagnant water.-_

Unohana then put both hands on the wolf's shoulders, still smiling serenely. The room grew very cold after a moment while all the other captains flinched internally. "I'm glad you had fun." She then walked over to her spot only to be stopped by the wolf. It was holding a red bone. An apology for unintentionally overworking the medical squad. Unohana carefully took it and put it away. She would examine it later.

Before Kurotsuchi could demand the bone Yamamoto began to talk. "I will get to the point. This is the creature that broke gate earlier. She does not possess any malicious intent."

Komamura began to look very uncomfortable. "Have you got something to say Captain Komamura?" he asked.

"In the stories, That one has has only ever made herself known when trouble had struck or was about to strike. Her appearance in Soul Society concerns me." He answered after a time.

The room became an uproar again. Captains immediately began shouting questions at the spirit. She didn't answer of course, which made the situation worse.

"SILENCE. Any threats that arise will be dealt with!" Yamamoto pointed his staff at the wolf. "You have caused a lot of damage through out Seireitei. You will repair all of it and then you will go between all 13 squads to make up for the trouble you caused." He ordered.

The wolf merely yawned and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Amaterasu to repair all the damaged walls. It was close to sunrise before she had reset and bloomed the last tree. Amaterasu took a deep breath enjoying the scent of the flowers. <em>-Aaahhhhh. So nice-<em>

She still got chased around though, mostly because word amongst the shinigami took much longer to spread. She decided to take this time and go back to the stores she and Yachiru had raided during the day and pay back the difference. She would still have enough to recover from her injuries with her mat.

As she went about her business she thought about the people she met and the things yet to come. She knew that something big was going to happen. Big enough that she might even need to summon the other gods, or at the very least, the ones who could battle to minimize casualties.

The first person she had met had been the bald one. Ikkaku. He had a personality very similar to the Canine warrior Tei. Only the human was easier to deal with. Stubborn but loyal.

She then ran into Yachiru. Good heavens what a ball of energy. She and her father would have a field day of they ever met the gekkigami. Kenpachi Zaraki would enjoy sparring with the elder and Yachiru the younger. In fact, the two groups may as well be mirror images of each other. She wouldn't be surprised if the gekkigami appeared using those two was conduits anyway. SHe would enjoy their expression when that happens.

The sixth captain was interesting. It was as if he had lost something very important to him and he is about to loose something else. His thoughts were in constant conflict even though his face did not show anything. Perhaps he is caught between a proverbial rock and a hard place. Two promises? Black mail? Disease? Something.

Meeting the 8th 12th and 13th captains had been fairly entertaining. One being drunk, one being too busy to look at her, and one making up a human identity on the spot. She hoped he would keep that bento box. It had some power in the sun crest that was good for preserving and maintaining temperature of food and other things of that nature.

She didn't expect them to see her as a human. That meant that they were either very perceptive, very powerful, or a combination of the two. Amaterasu had grown past the stage where her appearance was completely dependent on her powers. Now since she had two incarnations it was more dependent on how she was perceived. She had some control over that. She would keep her appearance consistent for the 3rd 5th and 9th captains. They seemed to be affiliated and it wouldn't do to cause discord.

The 4th captain was too much like Yumigami with her war hammer for Amaterasu to comment on. The last thing Amaterasu needed was Yumi coming after her with that giant mallet. Or worse! Yumigami could stop making moon mochi. That would've been a tragedy of epic proportions!

She thought some more, it had been many millennia since the brush gods had been summoned. They would need conduits to do so. Kabegami is still on her tower, someone will have to go up there manually to convince her. It's unlikely that she has gotten any visitors since the first Shihoin climbed to the top out of curiosity. Amaterasu could not be sure if Yoruichi Shihoin's cat form was hereditary, or if she too had climbed the tower. It wasn't necessary knowledge but it was interesting nonetheless.

Gekkigami was likely wandering the world with his son on his back. Perhaps a good battle or storm could draw them in. But she did not have the level of power to summon that storm just yet. Though, it was quite amusing to see the most fearsome of the brush gods with a tiny cub sleeping on his back. It showed that for all his ferocity he was really quite soft.

Itegami had not been seen for a few decades. Even before he disappeared he often complained of the heat. Living human beings had taken after the moon tribe in that sense. Creating come thing wonderful with out looking into the ramifications, losing control of it, and killing some mortals. The gods would step in, take out the threat, and humans would become more mindful. Then the cycle will repeat.

How long would it be? Only time would tell. She would wait here for more then a thousand years if she had to.

_-The rivers are looking a bit shallow. They could use a bit of rain.-_ Thought Amaterasu as she drew two lines.


	7. It Starts with a Bang

**Authors note- I have suddenly discovered that I ****am not quite as good as transitioning as I thought. I'm happy that people are enjoying this story since i enjoy writing it. Actually, the more i think of it the more I can actually make connections between the Okami universe and the bleach universe. For instance, I don't think its hard to believe that Tama and Bakugami could have been the progenitors of the Great Shiba clan or a connection like that.**

**Review are always ****appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Soul society had been hit with one of the worst storms recorded. It was the sort of deluge that would leave you soaked and freezing if you so much as stuck your head out a window. The sky was grey as stone and it was difficult to tell the passage of time. In fact, some of the captains took advantage of the rain to either catch up on paper work or to postpone it.<p>

Ukitake was watching his fish swim about with interest. There was so much rain that his back yard had flooded and his koi had been released from the confines of their pond. His third seats had just attempted to convince him to come back inside. They practically smothered him in blankets. He was pretty sure they would've drowned him in soup too if "Yukishiro" had not arrived.

Word had spread through out the gotei 13 that someone new and mysterious had joined them. 'Yukishiro' had been regarded with fear and distrust by some, and awe by others. Ukitake had discovered the side effects of the bento box that she had given him and was taking full advantage of it. It was currently being used to curtail any attempts that shinigami women's association would slip into his food. He was quite flattered with the attention but he could really do with out having his picture taken spontaneously.

At any rate Komamura had been unable to give any details regarding their special guest, details of his stories having been lost to time. All he could say was that this spirit had appeared before them in the midst of a catastrophe fought along side one of their own, stopped an apocalypse, and that it was female. Then he straight up asked the spirit about her purpose but was unable to get anything more then vague descriptions regarding a bug or a hiding place. How trouble some.

There was also the issue with the situation regarding his officer. The rain was so bad that the message system had been slower down to an agonizing crawl. He had sent out an appeal earlier and had yet to hear back from the central 46. He suspected the rain may have something to do with this. If the appeal was turned down then he would have to resort to drastic measures.

* * *

><p>Soi Fon was not in a good mood. The onmitsukido headquarters had flooded form the rain. She had the area prepared for just about everything, except for rain. She was currently trying to salvage as much of the documents as she can and failing miserably. The ink in the papers had ran and she couldn't get her wet hair out of her eyes. She had the misfortune of sitting to close to the window when the rain forced it open. She huffed when she realized that she would probably have to rewrite most of the files.<p>

She had missed the meeting a few days ago and she had caught up on what she had missed. She noticed a familiar outline by her window and noticeably brightened. It was the wolf again.

She scoffed when Captain Komamura actually said that 'Yoruichi- sama' was a spirit older then Soul Society itself. Beastclan folklore was not something to be taken seriously and should not be the subject of captain's meetings. She was still embarrassed that she lost her composure after seeing her old mentor again. She had yet to get any answers out of the wolf regarding her animal appearance.

"Yoruichi. Please tell me why you are a wolf? Did that bastard Urahara do this to you?" She demanded for the second time.

The wolf merely looked at her and shook her head. _-No. He did not.-_

"How did you get like this?"

_-I hope you will realize that your attention is misplaced. I am not your beloved idol.-_

"Did he rob you of your voice?"

_-I don't believe you are able to understand me.-_

"Do you hate me?" She pleaded "Please answer.."

-_No I do not. I enjoy your presence and I wish you well. Are you alright?-_ sighed the wolf.

This rather onesided conversation would continue to occur for the next few days ending when Amaterasu patted the captain and sparred lightly. It had been mostly touch and go. Amaterasu was impressed with the captain's agility and Soi Fon was also impressed but not surprised at the speed and agility of the wolf.

Amaterasu knew this would probably not end well for her once the captain discovered the truth. She wished Soi Fon could actually hear her, but it seemed that her mind was too preoccupied to really understand what she was saying.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu sat on the roof of one of the barracks. She was looking at a tall imposing cliff, Soukyoku Hill. It was only a matter of time until the big showdown began. Deluge probably wouldn't put out the great flaming bird, but it would certainly weaken it along with the foundation it stood on. The added bonus was that the flooding would bog down the whole system and buy time. That should be enough to stir the pot so to speak.<p>

The rain didn't bother her as much as it did the shinigami. Most shinigami were able to shunpo, the rain put a stop to that because it was so heavy that many of then had trouble seeing beyond the end of their zanpakuto. The also had trouble entering places that were down hill since the majority of those had been flooded. The holy water also interfered with the flight of hell butterflies and the functions of the Senkaimon.

But thanks to the rain Amaterasu could run on water. She had been making a great deal of money on a ferry service too since people liked their packages and paper work dry and arriving in a timely manner. She had to be careful because the nobles kept shoving money at her to move them up the priority list. One of them even tried to cut in line and steal someone else's lily pad and use his zanpakuto as an oar as an attempt to go faster.

Omaeda quickly found out that it didn't work. The lily pad ferry was only as fast as it was because Amaterasu had been pulling it like a sled. He was also too heavy to sit on an non enforced lily pad with out sinking it. In fact, he sank right up to his waist and had to be dragged out by his very irritated captain who had arrived to have something delivered.

"C-CAPTAIN"

"Is there anywhere i can go with out you embarrassing me?!"

The only other shinigami who did not have trouble with the weather was Captain Hitsugaya. He simply froze the water where ever he needed to walk. His headquarters were similarly kept dry with ice barriers. He still stared at Amaterasu in shock. The boy was still beating himself over the fact that he had not noticed a white wolf coming into his office.

Eventually her powers waned again and the storm had went away. The flooded pathways dried up. Fish were returned to their respective ponds. Normal life reasserted itself. Rukia Kuchiki is retrieved from the living world and locked up.

Until one day, the sky exploded and once again Seireitei was enveloped in chaos second only to Amaterasu's appearance.

Amaterasu smiled. _-It has begun-_


	8. The Cat Returns

Amaterasu watched as several teenagers and a cat fell from above.

It was like a repeat of when she arrived. Although in this case, these were teenagers with out a clue as to how to properly sneak into someplace after creating a diversion, or how to properly cause chaos. None of this was important right now. She watched with amusement as the shinigami once again ran about like chickens with out heads. Only this time is was comparatively worse since every officer and noble that was outside saw the explosion.

It seems that preventing hysteria was not high on the list of military priorities. Shinigami were gathering in swarms and chasing the ryoka about. Surely it would've been more effective to wait before pursuing the intruders. After all, its not like they can just waltz back out. All they would've needed to do was just be patient. At any rate, the ryoka are holding up quite well against the onslaught of shinigami. It seems she wasn't going to be needed by them anytime soon.

She jumped off the roof and began trotting towards the division 5 barracks. If she was correct then thats where the everything would begin.

THUMP!

Amaterasu turned her head to look at what slammed into her.

"What the hell is a dog doin here and whats with the stripes?" Cried a boy with flaming orange hair. He got up and began running when she pulled him into a dark alley. He was about to protest when he noticed that the wolf had switched out her weapon back to her orange seven strike and stepped back out.

"I saw a flash of orange he- Wait, its just that wolf. " Somebody said. When the voices and taunts from the shinigami grew distant again, Amaterasu pulled the boy back out of the alley and walked off.

"Thanks dog!" he called before he ran off again.

She kept going until she reached her destination.

* * *

><p>Sure enough there was a dead body and two people standing over it. Amaterasu ignored the two people and went and inspected it. It was either a very well made fake, or a family will be grieving somewhere. Amaterasu hoped it was the former.<p>

Aizen and Ichimaru both looked at the intruder. The wolf looked Neither of them knew what to do about it.

It was the first time Aizen had interacted with the wolf himself. Ordinarily he would've ignored it but he knew that Komamura could communicate with it and Komamura trusted the wolf as much as he trusted the head captain. He released his Shikai and made it so that the wolf would see the two of them leave. The he could observe the wolf's reaction to see how to best manipulate it.

…..

It didn't work. The wolf continued to stare at them both. This put both men on edge, and for different reasons.

Gin did not enjoy making eye contact with it. She made him feel small, confused, and bare. He wished that it would look at him with suspicion or fear. Those he knew how to deal with. The wolf only looked at him with a kindness and compassion instead, like it knew why he was doing everything. Could it possibly…?

For the first time in Aizen's life, he was nervous. He had spent centuries planning this and it was all about to pay off when the wolf appeared. His shikai didn't looked like it worked on it. Could it be blind? No, it never once looked away. The other option was impossible. There was no way a god could possibly be standing in front of him.

No way at all. So why didn't he pick up any reiatsu? WHY?

IT CANNOT BE A GOD.

ABSOLUTELY NOT.

GODS DO NOT DESCEND TO THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE.

ABSOLUTELY NOT.

THEY NO LONGER EXIST.

THE THRONE HAS BEEN EMPTY FOR CENTURIES.

...

All three of them remained frozen until they heard someone scream.

* * *

><p>The Hinamori received a nasty shock when she opened the door. The snake and her beloved captain had killed someone! Worse, They had cornered a cute white wolf.<p>

Then the gears in her bean began turning. She saw three people. Captain Ichimaru was the furthest away, he wasn't smiling, which was unusual. Next to him was captain Aizen. He was completely spotless despite the dead body that was on the ground. There were no words for the look on his face, it was an expression that she had never seen in the time she has served him.

In between them was the white wolf she had been hearing about. It wasn't growling or bearing teeth at anyone but she could tell its hackles were up.

Pinned to the wall was… Captain Aizen?

What?

How could he be both alive and dead? Was one of them an impostor? Aizen wouldn't have lost, but if fox face and the imposter were working together...

She didn't want to think. Her captain wouldn't have gone down quietly. He wouldn't have sided with Captain Ichimaru either. But who was real? What was happening? She couldn't sense Aizen's reiatsu. But he couldn't be dead. He was too strong for that.

Aizen, alive and clean. Aizen, dead on a wall and covered in blood. Gin, unsmiling and staring at the wolf.

She couldn't think.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>"SNAP, TOBIUME!" Roared Hinamori as she lunged at the group.<p>

Mist began to form.

The room exploded. The force of the blast shattered all the windows.

Hinamori could feel something pick her up but she didn't respond.

She was confused. She saw her captain dead. But he was also alive. He couldn't have died even if he was ambushed by Ichimaru and the impostor. He was too strong. But she didn't feel his reiatsu either. He wouldn't have been so cruel as to trap a wolf.

Her thoughts continue to run through her mind. What ever had given her the energy to attack them had left her body and she couldn't move.

The wolf was carrying her. But she didn't know where.

The world grew dark.

* * *

><p>Hinamori woke up in the 4th division. She was alone in the small room. The only other things inside besides herself were two pieces of paper an envelope, and a small bento box with a carving of a flaming sun on it. She picked up the one labeled read first. She didn't recognize the writing.<p>

_- There is trouble. You're squad will need you. You're friends will need you. Please keep calm. Think carefully about what you have seen and what you are about to see. You are safe. Nothing can come in, nothing can go out. Please stay until the the barrier weakens. Keep your strength and you're head up. That way, you can see with clear eyes.-_

The second piece of paper was a detailed drawing of the room she was just in. Only this time it was the top view and the man on the wall wasn't captain Aisen, but some random Shinigami.

Hinamori balled up the drawing and threw it across the room. Her captain would never murder someone like that!

Then she picked up the envelope. Upon reading the contents she became even more confused and angry. The letter said that Toshiro was the one that killed Aizen. But that can't be right because Aizen was alive when she saw them.

She screamed once more in rage and confusion.

Something was terribly wrong. She needed more information. She had to find out what was really happening. He beloved Captain Aizen might have been replaced by an imposter!

She struggled to break out. The barriers weren't giving. She was stuck here for the time being. Momo got up and picked up the bento box as well as the picture. The box contained some mochi and a small cup of tea. She promptly devoured it. The events she had gone through had left her drained.

She mind was still racing. She supposed that since she was stuck here she may as well use the time to think.

* * *

><p>Isane gave a sigh of relief when the barrier held.<p>

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she found Lieutenant Hinamori just outside the division with a note saying that she was having violently hysterical fits of paranoia. The note also instructed her to have Hinamori sealed and to put these objects in the room with her.

At first she didn't believe it but when the building shook with the girls rage, she was glad she had followed the instructions.  
>She couldn't imagine the level of chaos if she were to escape.<p>

* * *

><p>Amaterasu made her way back to the top of Soukyoku Hill just in time to see Soi Fon attempt to crush someone's throat.<p>

Amaterasu shot past the other captains and grabbed on of her braids in an attempt to pull her back. Soi Fon smashed the sheath of her zanpakuto into her snout.

The wolf gave the braid another sharp tug when both of them were sent flying off the cliff by a masked figure.

_-Took you long enough. Your timing couldn't be better-_

Amaterasu saw the figure smirk slightly.

Soi Fon on the other hand had become like a cat from hell. She screamed obscenities at the wolf who was still clinging to her braid and at the woman that had just stopped her from doing her duty.

"You're still as short tempered as ever aren't you Shaolin" Said the figure.

For the third time in her life, Soi Fon was shaken to her very core. The voice belonged to the one who had left her a century ago and whose shoulder she had cried on a week ago. Right? But the voice didn't come from the wolf on her braid, it came from the person who punched her off the cliff. "L-lady Yoruichi? B-But your- How?" She was interrupted when the three of them slammed onto a tree branch. Shock and confusion dulling her normally sharp reflexes.

Amaterasu grunted and whined slightly when she found herself get pinned between two people on top of her, and the branch underneath. She was slightly worried that Soi Fon would start attacking them both again. That was certainly a plausible reaction. She gripped the braid closer to her head.

Soi Fon wasn't sure what to feel. The wolf she had thought was her idol had turned out to be a completely unrelated creature. SHE, Captain of squad two and Commander of the onmitsukido, had once again been caught unaware. When Yoruichi got off of her and took off the mask be began to do the same but winced when the wolf pulled her hair.

"….. Wolf. I'm not going to attack you" she said in a toneless voice.

The wolf kept holding on.

"I'm not going to attack, period." she continued.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu sighed and let the woman up. It seemed that the pent up rage and hurt that had fueled her assault earlier was not present, having been releases a week earlier.<p>

A heavy silence settled over the trio.

Amaterasu barked. _-You should speak Yoruichi.-_

Soi Fon looked between Yoruichi and Amaterasu then to no one in particular.

"I see you've met Ammy." Began Yoruichi. "It looks like you two get along. Thats good."

Soi Fon remained motionless.

Amaterasu barked again, louder and deeper this time. _-You owe her an explanation.-_

Yoruichi shifted uncomfortably. "I owe you an apology Soi Fon. I shouldn't have left with out a word. I-"

"Was this a joke?" Soi Fon interrupted. "Did you send me a wolf thinking it would make up for you disappearing?!"

"What?! No! I-"

Soi Fon glared at the wolf. "AND YOU! When were you going to tell me this?! WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING!?"

Amaterasu simply looked at her again with a gentle, yet solemn gaze.

_-I have been trying since the very beginning. You could not hear me and I am sorry for it. I never meant to lie.-_

Soi Fon sank to her knees. The sense of betrayal returning." Tell me everything." She said as tears began to fall again. "Everything"

Amaterasu looked at Yoruichi again before going over to the captain and comforting her.

Yourichi gently wrapped her arms around her former student for a few moments before telling the story of a conspiracy that started one hundred years ago. She watched as her protege's eyes widened when she told her about the hollow experiments as well as the extreme training methods used on the boy who had stopped the execution.

For a few moments, nobody spoke. Then Soi Fon punched her mentor in the stomach as hard as she could.

Yoruichi staggered back a few steps before straightening herself up. "Ok I deserved that. Good punch though, You've gotten much stronger."

Soi Fon's angry tears slowly changed to contentment with the remaining tension from one hundred years gone at last. "Thank you Lady Yoruichi. "

Amaterasu relaxed when she saw the two women start chattering like birds. She heard a commotion in the distance and jerked her head. It seems the girl had broken from her room. She abruptly stood up and ran up what was left of the cliff to the scene.

* * *

><p>Hinamori was blasting at everything she saw.<p>

When the barrier weakened she broke out and returned to the room. What she saw horrified her. One of her fellow officers had been pinned to the wall. A group of squad 4 members had been murmuring about how Aizen had been pinned to the wall. Why did they think Aizen was the one who had been pinned when it was one of the unseated officers? Unless… Unless….

Aizen had murdered the poor boy and released his shikai.

She shouted that it wasn't Aizen that was stuck onto the wall and the healers looked at her like she was crazy.

She ended up getting dragged back to the 4th division with the corpse and no one would believe her. They all looked at her with pity.

Fortunately Captain Unohana believed her, having met the wolf and seeing the effects from the Bone Amaterasu had given her and drinking some of the broth she cooked from it. She too had seen the corpse for what it was.

She had been lied to. She had been betrayed by the person she had admired most. She wanted an explanation that wasn't a lie and she had been denied that.

She had heard Aizen talk about his horrible plans for who knows how long and she had seen the shock when he realized that she had been listening.

She had always had eyes for Aizen. That didn't change even as she was reeling from the truth. "Aizen-sama? Was it all a lie?"

She didn't see when Ichimaru had released his Zanpakuto and she almost didn't feel his blade going through her.

* * *

><p>The cat goddess was not happy.<p>

Walls and barriers were her domain and she was not about to share her role with mere mortal.

She didn't strike when the illusion was set up.

She didn't strike when the child was stabbed.

She didn't strike when when they bound her goddess.

She carefully watched the man extract the Yami fragment from the shinigami girl. When the time comes, they will know.

For _She_ has almost recovered.

* * *

><p>As the Garganta opened the sky grew dark.<p>

When a beam of light came down, the stars shined.

When the trio neared the hole in the sky, it struck.

* * *

><p><em>"-Rats! I missed!-"<em>

She had meant to claw at the Yami fragment and release it from his grasp.

The mortal seems to have anticipated that and kept a good grip on it and she only managed to take off a piece.

Kabegami hit the ground with a thud and watched as the disappeared and the sky lighten again.

She sighed and dusted off her clothes. A quick check indicated that her hair was still in place. Thats good, Her conduit, would've thrown a fit if it was too out of place.

She turned around the the shinigami staring at her. "_-What are you looking at?-_"

Nobody answered.

"_-Have none of you seen a Yi Ji? No? A geisha then? Hn. Interesting-_"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note- Woohoo. Who wants to know how Hueco Mundo handles Ammy? Heh. You'll find out. I'm having way too much fun with this.<strong>

** Ammy gave Hinamori some of Yumigami's m****ochi, hence why kyoka suigetsu didn't work on her when she went back to check the body (No, the effects are not permanent because Yumigami likes making things other them Mochi with her mallet.) I felt that breaking Hinamori with her oldest friend stabbing her was too cruel for both of them. Even if she was kind of weak and clingy.**

**Unohana has discovered some useful properties of holy bones, which is why she believed Hinamori. I'd like to think that in the manga when Unohana notices something is amiss, its because Aizen murdered some other guy and since he doesn't know what his own internal organs look like, he wasn't able to disguise is completely.**

**艺妓 (Yi Ji) and geisha are more or less the same thing, only one is in china and the other in japan. They are high class entertainers/ performing artists that sell their skills. THEY ARE NOT PROSTITUTES. They put most actors to shame with their dedication. I could go more into detail, but it's not really ****necessary.**

**I really hope I did Hinamori and Soi Fon justice here. I really like Soi Fon and I don't remember what Hinamori was like very well. **

**I'm going to make a slight change in Okami cannon here and there and expand the brush god's range of abilities. The biggest example will be Kabegami.**

**Reviews are much ****appreciated~!**


	9. This Lowly One

Amaterasu had been in Hueco Mundo for close to a month now. She was fairly certain that Aizen had gotten enough information. What ever he was working on seems to have been pushed aside in favor of what he was currently planning.

Gin had largely kept away from her. He found her piercing gaze to be extremely unsettling. Not to mention that she would appear out of nowhere. Fortunately she had kept away from him when Aizen was close.

Tousen on the other hand was rather unsettled when he reached out to touch what he thought was a young woman, and felt wolf fur instead. He assumed that she was a female from Komamura's clan that happened to be mute and didn't take too well to any implication otherwise. The two of them would occasionally sit side beside and try and communicate.

The arrancar in this establishment had mixed feelings regarding this development. The two-that-were-one did not care much, if anything they were satisfied regardless of what happened, an odd thing amongst hollow.

The elder pseudo god did not take well to being pushed aside. Once he deduced (correctly) that she was the cause, he became devoted to making her time here miserable. Or rather, he boasted and threatened her in his skeletal form for a week then disappeared after realizing that the only thing that he was doing, was getting older. Amaterasu for the most part found the display to be akin to Kazegami flaunting his speed.

Tia Harribel did not care either. She, her troupe and Amaterasu often sat in silence and watched the stars. If anything, they spent more time searching the sky for stars then anything else. Apache was the one who saw the most recent shooting star. Mila rose and Sun Sun were the first ones to make up a constellation. They squabbled over it for quite sometime before their leader silenced them and returned to looking at the sky.

The empty one did not seem to care either. He still had a purpose and he was satisfied with that, even if his current purpose is to follow her around and bring Aizen and his fellow Shinigami food. Amaterasu found that attitude to be a little depressing if not pathetic. That is not to say that he was pathetic, he could be rather unpleasant if you somehow managed to agitate him. She had seen that expression plenty of times during the Orochi era. Waka never did completely lose that sadness even with all the songs he played.

The reaction of the fifth one was… well… Explosive. He spent many hours ranting about being cast aside and losing at the last moment. He then left to go slaughter some hollows. Amaterasu felt rather sorry for him. He was one of the hollows here that had not been able to find some semblance of peace for himself and it seemed that he had a death wish.

She had escaped from her cell a while ago when she felt something shift. It was amusing watching Aizen and that arrancar Szayel Apporo Granz try and grasp her power. She had to commend them for their efforts, but it was like watching a turtle try to fly. Tis a pity they didn't try to understand how her inventory works. That would've been easier and it would've worked out better for them. Granted, they still wouldn't have been able to touch her weapon without risking the destruction of their zanpakuto at best and soul at worst.

She wall trotted through Las Noches. The fraccion more or less ignored her, or maybe they were unaware, she could never be completely sure.

Amaterasu stalked over to another arrancar, the sixth one. This one had bright blue hair and odd markings under his eyes. He looked like he was napping in a corner, various objects strewn about, as if they were marking his territory.

She carefully stalked until she was directly over him. Then she drew a cherry bomb.

* * *

><p>The result was instantaneous. It blew through a portion of the wall and knocked the sleeping arrancar across the room. He landed neatly on his feet and fired a bala at Amaterasu after shouting something about fighting.<p>

She leapt to the side and darted out into the hall before he could fire another one.

Had she been able, she would've laughed at his expression.

The two men followed after her. "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Screamed the blue haired one as he ran, dragging Ulquiorra along with him.

Ulquiorra wasn't sure what to make of the current situation. He had been ordered to keep an eye on the creature and to observe its actions. He had also been told to not damage Las Noches or allow anyone else for that matter. He noticed that as the wolf ran down the halls she avoided windows. It appeared that the false sunlight was not to her taste.

Amaterasu rounded a corner and spied another arrancar. She sped up and as she blazed passed him she drew her reflector and rebounded one of Grimmjow's so that it would hit him.

Well, now she had two angry arrancar after her. The one named Nnoitra was even more angry. He was swearing something about fighting him and the rest of his words were comments on her femininity.

If she could just lure them to that place, then she could-

BOOM

* * *

><p>Soifon and Madoka stayed in the tree hollow for a long time. The had roughly two millennia to catch up on or so they thought. Evidently, Kabegami had allowed her conduit to dream about the living world and soul society while her body was repairing itself. "I asked her why she did that." Began the woman "-<em>I won't have an ignorant human and you are not very creative.<em>- she said. Humph. Of course I'm creative, I've created the code that nobody outside of the- "

"You aren't very modest are you." meowed the cat.

"Why, of course I am! I'm the greatest" She answered with mock indignity before resuming working on her pin.

The cat chuckled slightly "Soifon. Really? Are you really going to use that every time someone asks?"

Her eye twitched when she heard her name called."I hate when I am called that." She muttered as she picked up the cat and set it on her shoulder. "You both know that and yet you call me by it anyway"

The cat cocked his head. "Well, whats wrong with being addressed by your name? It's official isn't it? And doesn't it mean clarity or elegance or something like that?"

The woman looked at him for a few minutes. "Sometimes I forget that you were pretty sheltered for someone who worked in theater."

"Hey! I was a soldier too!" The cat protested. He wasn't really, the game of omission was one they had played since the moment they met, he saw no purpose in ending it now.

"That makes it worse."

"Just tell me why?"

"The characters in my name mean broken bee. That is my entire existence."

"That changes depending on context. Don't try that on me-" began the cat but was soon interrupted by his irate friend.

"My name is servant! Slave! Meant to be broken! Something with no other purpose then to be used! I am something to be cast away when I am no longer useful! What do you think happens to female servants?" She demanded. Her voice rising with each word. "Before you say anything that is what servants of nobles were called. Soifon." Then she paused for a few moments before adding "I think prostitutes had more things tacked onto the end of that but I do not care to remember. I got away before I could be completely branded as one."

For a moment Madoka feared being struck, but he saw her calm down a few moments later. He was used to this reaction and he knew what to expect, but it still caught him off guard sometimes. "I don't think it has the meaning today. Again it is only context" he replied carefully. Seeing as he had not yet been struck he continued. "Didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He was about to continue when he did get slapped.

"Madoka. I have told you that hundreds of times before." Replied the woman false cheerfulness. "You just keep forgetting."

The scratched his ear awkwardly. "Lets go see whats left of our legacy then?" He suggested.

"I wonder if Hachidori is still in business. I hope it is, we created it together did we not?." Mused the woman.

"Heh yeah, the plays were pretty popular in our time wasn't it." The cat hopped off her shoulder and trotted outside the tree. "I'll go ahead and wait for you."

"Very well." she replied. She polished the pin before carefully pinning sticking it in her hair. She took one last look around to make sure everything else was in order before leaving herself.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in seireitei, a little girl snuck out of her room and carefully left her house. She had pocketed some food from dinner and she was going to go and feed her friend. She made her way to the base of a cliff where her friend was waiting.<p>

"Hi Yori- Nee. I got some fish from dinner." She chirped as she saw the cat waiting there for her. As it started eating she babbled to it about her day. "I heard somebody say that Okashiria -sama was back. Nobody will tell me what that means."

The cat, having finished its meal replied. "Hey there Keiko. They probably mean just that. The leader of the Hachidori clan is back. I bet it had something to do with that explosion earlier."

The girl looked a bit confused for a moment. "I thought that was Kugaku-nee blowing up Ganchu-nii. At least that's what they told me. What's going on Yori -Nee?"

The cat simply chuckled. "I'll tell you later. Off to bed with you."

Keiko sulked "Hmpf Nobody ever tells me anything. The grownups always say that and then never tell me." She sat on the cat and pouted. "I don't want to go to bed"

Yoruichi who was rather used to this sighed in mock defeat for a few moments before rolling out from underneath. "Alright. Alright. Fine I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone 'kay?"

The little girl brightened instantly and nodded with enthusiasm.

"I had tea and cookies with a wolf god. She said that one of her friends might pay a visit later." She saw the little girl frown "Were you expecting something else?"

The girl shifted a little. "Kinda. There was a lot of noise in the second squad barracks about someone rude."

Yoruichi blinked for a few moments. "Squad two? How did ya get in there?" She was used to all sorts of mischief from the theater children but this took the cake. She briefly wondered if Yachiru had anything to do with it. But that wasn't likely. Yachiru didn't particularly care for that particular area.

"Oh thats easy. There's these really big tunnels under ground. They smell kind of bad. One of them leads right under the floor. The door won't open though." She looked a bit disappointed when she said the last part of the sentence. Then she shushed the cat. "Don't tell anyone. It's a secret."

Yoruichi shook her head and sighed. The second squad must've really fallen if the only thing stopping a little girl from breaking in was a boarded up trapdoor. At any rate, she had better get the brat to bed. The director, who she knew was perfectly aware of Keiko's escapades, would probably give her an earful for keeping her up this late. "I won't tell if you go back to your room." She watched the girl cross her arms again and pout. "What if I walked you back?" The girl pouted some more so she tried another tactic. "I'll let you carry me back?"

"Fine, but I still don't like it" Replied the girl as she picked up the cat and started back.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note- I have discovered that writing about ammy and the espada is much harder then writing for the captains. They're a pretty predictable bunch and they're all kind of flat. This transition felt a bit weird to write on account of all the OCs. I think the next chapter would be less awkward since I do plan on some action happening. I think I might be taking a page out of Kubos's book. When in doubt, make a new character, arc, or power, etc. <strong>

**As for the new oc. Keiko is younger a little younger then Yachiru, around four or five years old physically, and gets into just as much trouble. She can pretty much go where ever she want through the waterways. Seriously, I don't think they ever made much use of that in canon so almost no one knows how to navigate it. Hopefully i made her seem childish, bratty, and sharp at the same time. i don't plan on her being the character that is only used for gags then tossed out, thats mean. More on her in the next chapter.**

**If anyone thinks I'm begin unfair regarding squad 2 I have to say this. I don't see much of them doing stealth work. Wearing black with a mask is not particularly stealthy and Soifon has a really loud and noticeable personality. (She also talks a bit much when she fights but I think everyone in the bleach universe has that flaw.) There's also the thing with the abandoned waterway. I think it would pass by just about every building in seireitei and since no one ever uses it beyond basic cleaning, its a perfectly viable secret passage.**

**As always, Coments and ****criticism are welcome.**

**Edit: Fixed awkward ness regarding the name. Chinese is weird.**


	10. Getting Older

Amaterasu had been in Hueco Mundo for close to a month now. She was fairly certain that Aizen had gotten enough information. What ever he was working on seems to have been pushed aside in favor of what he was currently planning.

Gin had largely kept away from her. He found her piercing gaze to be extremely unsettling. Not to mention that she would appear out of nowhere. Fortunately she had kept away from him when Aizen was close.

Tousen on the other hand was rather unsettled when he reached out to touch what he thought was a young woman, and felt wolf fur instead. He assumed that she was a female from Komamura's clan that happened to be mute and didn't take too well to any implication otherwise. The two of them would occasionally sit side beside and try and communicate.

The arrancar in this establishment had mixed feelings regarding this development. The two-that-were-one did not care much, if anything they were satisfied regardless of what happened, an odd thing amongst hollow.

The elder pseudo god did not take well to being pushed aside. Once he deduced (correctly) that she was the cause, he became devoted to making her time here miserable. Or rather, he boasted and threatened her in his skeletal form for a week then disappeared after realizing that the only thing that he was doing, was getting older. Amaterasu for the most part found the display to be akin to Kazegami flaunting his speed.

Tia Harribel did not care either. She, her troupe and Amaterasu often sat in silence and watched the stars. If anything, they spent more time searching the sky for stars then anything else. Apache was the one who saw the most recent shooting star. Mila rose and Sun Sun were the first ones to make up a constellation. They squabbled over it for quite sometime before their leader silenced them and returned to looking at the sky.

The empty one did not seem to care either. He still had a purpose and he was satisfied with that, even if his current purpose is to follow her around and bring Aizen and his fellow Shinigami food. Amaterasu found that attitude to be a little depressing if not pathetic. That is not to say that he was pathetic, he could be rather unpleasant if you somehow managed to agitate him. She had seen that expression plenty of times during the Orochi era. Waka never did completely lose that sadness even with all the songs he played.

The reaction of the fifth one was… well… Explosive. He spent many hours ranting about being cast aside and losing at the last moment. He then left to go slaughter some hollows. Amaterasu felt rather sorry for him. He was one of the hollows here that had not been able to find some semblance of peace for himself and it seemed that he had a death wish.

She had escaped from her cell a while ago when she felt something shift. It was amusing watching Aizen and that arrancar Szayel Apporo Granz try and grasp her power. She had to commend them for their efforts, but it was like watching a turtle try to fly. Tis a pity they didn't try to understand how her inventory works. That would've been easier and it would've worked out better for them. Granted, they still wouldn't have been able to touch her weapon without risking the destruction of their zanpakuto at best and soul at worst.

She wall trotted through Las Noches. The fraccion more or less ignored her, or maybe they were unaware, she could never be completely sure.

Amaterasu stalked over to another arrancar, the sixth one. This one had bright blue hair and odd markings under his eyes. He looked like he was napping in a corner, various objects strewn about, as if they were marking his territory.

She carefully stalked until she was directly over him. Then she drew a cherry bomb.

* * *

><p>The result was instantaneous. It blew through a portion of the wall and knocked the sleeping arrancar across the room. He landed neatly on his feet and fired a bala at Amaterasu after shouting something about fighting.<p>

She leapt to the side and darted out into the hall before he could fire another one.

Had she been able, she would've laughed at his expression.

The two men followed after her. "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Screamed the blue haired one as he ran, dragging Ulquiorra along with him.

Ulquiorra wasn't sure what to make of the current situation. He had been ordered to keep an eye on the creature and to observe its actions. He had also been told to not damage Las Noches or allow anyone else for that matter. He noticed that as the wolf ran down the halls she avoided windows. It appeared that the false sunlight was not to her taste.

Amaterasu rounded a corner and spied another arrancar. She sped up and as she blazed passed him she drew her reflector and rebounded one of Grimmjow's so that it would hit him.

Well, now she had two angry arrancar after her. The one named Nnoitra was even more angry. He was swearing something about fighting him and the rest of his words were comments on her femininity.

If she could just lure them to that place, then she could-

BOOM

* * *

><p>Soifon and Madoka stayed in the tree hollow for a long time. The had roughly two millennia to catch up on or so they thought. Evidently, Kabegami had allowed her conduit to dream about the living world and soul society while her body was repairing itself. "I asked her why she did that." Began the woman "-<em>I won't have an ignorant human and you are not very creative.<em>- she said. Humph. Of course I'm creative, I've created the code that nobody outside of the- "

"You aren't very modest are you." meowed the cat.

"Why, of course I am! I'm the greatest" She answered with mock indignity before resuming working on her pin.

The cat chuckled slightly "Soifon. Really? Are you really going to use that every time someone asks?"

Her eye twitched when she heard her name called."I hate when I am called that." She muttered as she picked up the cat and set it on her shoulder. "You both know that and yet you call me by it anyway"

The cat cocked his head. "Well, whats wrong with being addressed by your name? It's official isn't it? And doesn't it mean clarity or elegance or something like that?"

The woman looked at him for a few minutes. "Sometimes I forget that you were pretty sheltered for someone who worked in theater."

"Hey! I was a soldier too!" The cat protested.

"That makes it worse."

"Just tell me why?"

"The character for Fon in my…. name means bee. Tell me, what do bees do the moment they are grown."

"Make honey. But what does that-?" began the cat but was soon interrupted by his irate friend.

"My name is servant! Slave! Meant to be broken! Something with no other purpose then to be used! I am something to be cast away when I am no longer useful! What do you think happens to female servants?" She demanded. Her voice rising with each word. "Before you say anything that is what servants of nobles were called. Soifon." Then she paused for a few moments before adding "I think prostitutes had more things tacked onto the end of that but I do not care to remember. I got away before I could be branded as one."

For a moment Madoka feared being struck, but he saw her calm down a few moments later. "I don't think it has the meaning today." he replied carefully. Seeing as he had not yet been struck he continued. "Didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He was about to continue when he did get slapped.

"Madoka. I have told you that hundreds of times before." Replied the woman false cheerfulness. "You just keep forgetting."

The scratched his ear awkwardly. "Lets go see whats left of our legacy then?" He suggested.

"I wonder if Hachidori is still in business. I hope it is, we created it together did we not?." Mused the woman.

"Heh yeah, the plays were pretty popular in our time wasn't it." The cat hopped off her shoulder and trotted outside the tree. "I'll go ahead and wait for you."

"Very well." she replied. She polished the pin before carefully pinning sticking it in her hair. She took one last look around to make sure everything else was in order before leaving herself.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in seireitei, a little girl snuck out of her room and carefully left her house. She had pocketed some food from dinner and she was going to go and feed her friend. She made her way to the base of a cliff where her friend was waiting.<p>

"Hi Yori- Nee. I got some fish from dinner." She chirped as she saw the cat waiting there for her. As it started eating she babbled to it about her day. "I heard somebody say that Okashiria -sama was back. Nobody will tell me what that means."

The cat, having finished its meal replied. "Hey there Keiko. They probably mean just that. The leader of the Hachidori clan is back. I bet it had something to do with that explosion earlier."

The girl looked a bit confused for a moment. "I thought that was Kukkaku-nee blowing up Ganju-nii. At least that's what they told me. What's going on Yori -Nee?"

The cat simply chuckled. "I'll tell you later. Off to bed with you."

Keiko sulked "Hmpf Nobody ever tells me anything. The grownups always say that and then never tell me." She sat on the cat and pouted. "I don't want to go to bed"

Yoruichi who was rather used to this sighed in mock defeat for a few moments before rolling out from underneath. "Alright. Alright. Fine I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone 'kay?"

The little girl brightened instantly and nodded with enthusiasm.

"I had tea and cookies with a wolf god. She said that one of her friends might pay a visit later." She saw the little girl frown "Were you expecting something else?"

The girl shifted a little. "Kinda. There was a lot of noise in the second squad barracks about someone rude."

Yoruichi blinked for a few moments. "Squad two? How did ya get in there?" She was used to all sorts of mischief from the theater children but this took the cake. She briefly wondered if Yachiru had anything to do with it. But that wasn't likely. Yachiru didn't particularly care for that particular area.

"Oh thats easy. There's these really big tunnels under ground. They smell kind of bad. One of them leads right under the floor. The door won't open though." She looked a bit disappointed when she said the last part of the sentence. Then she shushed the cat. "Don't tell anyone. It's a secret."

Yoruichi shook her head and sighed. The second squad must've really fallen if the only thing stopping a little girl from breaking in was a boarded up trapdoor. At any rate, she had better get the brat to bed. The director, who she knew was perfectly aware of Keiko's escapades, would probably give her an earful for keeping her up this late. "I won't tell if you go back to your room." She watched the girl cross her arms again and pout. "What if I walked you back?" The girl pouted some more so she tried another tactic. "I'll let you hold me?"

"Fine, but I still don't like it" Replied the girl as she picked up the cat and started back.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note- I have discovered that writing about ammy and the espada is much harder then writing for the captains. They're a pretty predictable bunch and they're all kind of flat. This transition felt a bit weird to write on account of all the OCs. I think the next chapter would be less awkward since I do plan on some action happening. I think I might be taking a page out of Kubos's book. When in doubt, make a new character, arc, or power, etc. <strong>

**As for the new oc. Keiko is younger a little younger then Yachiru, around four or five years old physically, and gets into just as much trouble. She can pretty much go where ever she want through the waterways. Seriously, I don't think they ever made much use of that in canon so almost no one knows how to navigate it. Hopefully i made her seem childish, bratty, and sharp at the same time. i don't plan on her being the character that is only used for gags then tossed out, thats mean. More on her in the next chapter.**

**If anyone thinks I'm begin unfair regarding squad 2 I have to say this. I don't see much of them doing stealth work. Wearing black with a mask is not particularly stealthy and Soifon has a really loud and noticeable personality. (She also talks a bit much when she fights but I think everyone in the bleach universe has that flaw.) There's also the thing with the abandoned waterway. I think it would pass by just about every building in seireitei and since no one ever uses it beyond basic cleaning, its a perfectly viable secret passage.**

**As always, Coments and ****criticism are welcome.**


	11. Oh for the Love of Bloomin Rocks!

Amaterasu hadn't moved fast enough and she was blasted through the door by two cero hitting her at the same time. What she saw inside made her skin crawl.

There were several large figures, drawn in a circle. They were neither hollow or shinigami. If anything they bore a distinct resemblance to symbols of elemental forces. She could see the marks for the sun, the moon, water, fire, earth, and air. It was an old ritual used to for blessing something although this man seemed to think it was a summoning ritual. She wondered where he had gotten the information from.

Amaterasu suspected that this man had been attempting to harness her powers with the yami shard when he saw what she could do. The end result was an attempt to summon them. She was glad that none of the other gods were present. They would certainly take offense to this. The ones who were included would not be happy to be called for such petty reasons, the ones who were not included would be slighted. It was rather disturbing to see the actions of mortals some times. To go so far as to defile a sacred ritual, he must want that power quite badly.

She didn't have long to stare before the arrancar shot at her again. She dodged this time and she was about to run when she felt herself get bounded once more.

"You saved me the trouble of having to catch you again. Good job you two. You are dismissed." Crooned Aizen as he dragged her toward the center of the room. "You showed me just what I can do with the Hogyoku. I think you can help me transcend this plane of existence. I have certainly earned it."

* * *

><p>Keiko had spent the day practicing just as she was told to do. It didn't bother her that she had spent several hours doing the same dance over and over. They would be putting on a show soon and she had to play the part of one of the warriors. It wasn't a big part but she was looking forward to it. It didn't help that dancing to the battle music was lots of fun. She was a little annoyed though, the grownups said that she shouldn't show anyone what she could do unless it was an emergency. She already knew it was a good idea to keep yourself a secret.<p>

But then she got pranked by one of the older kids that lived here and got in trouble for causing a fuss. No matter what she said the director would just tell her to go to her room and think about what she did. She was rather bored and Yoru -nee was nowhere to be found. She could look for the other animals, but they didn't talk like Yoru did. She had thought about what she did, but she figured that if someone pours water on you then it's perfectly fine to throw mud at them. It never occurred that she got in trouble for staining their clothes and not, throwing mud at them, like she thought.

Keiko slipped out of the building after checking that nobody would be able to find her. She had made a decoy for her bed. Everyone else knew that she had been grounded and they wouldn't be asking her for anything.

The first thing she noticed was that everything was quiet. This wouldn't normally be so strange if it wasn't for the fact that this was the third district. The business section of the third district in fact. It was supposed to be bustling with people but the atmosphere felt dead, as if all life had been sucked out of it. Something told her that she should keep her head down if she was going to move around.

It would be just like old times, when she was all by herself.

* * *

><p>Aizen was preparing to use the power of the creature to open a path to the spirit realms. Once he was done one of three things were going to happen. The first is that he will open up a path to the heavenly realms, the second was that the hogyoku would be completed and supercharged, the third was that he would get some very strong subordinates. By his standards, this was not a well put together plan.<p>

Then again, this was also a unique opportunity. Beings with the power to shape the world around them like it was nothing did not show up very often. The only other ones that he knew of were that human girl, and who ever managed to damage the hogyoku as he was leaving soul society. The wolf was without a doubt the most powerful one though. He had captured it with out breaking so much as breaking a nail (not that it had put up much of a fight) and now it was the key to success.

Amaterasu on the other hand was waiting. She knew that kabegami did not like having her domain breached. She had told the cat god to wait until she was called before acting. So much time had passed since the Yami era that it had all but faded to obscure lore that only the oldest of the beast clans could recall. She had taken down the lord of darkness when he was whole. Trying to subjugate her or any of her children with only a small fragment was madness.

She had to give this man credit for creativity and ambition though.

She felt her own power getting sucked out of her and into the crystal and watched as the shard become whole once more. The walls between dimensions weakening as this happened. She could feel things shift as the ethereal glow of her pelt fade and forms began to emerge from the crystal. She took a deep breath. If anything was going to happen it would be now.

_- Heed my call and come forth! - _she called.

She had the honor of seeing Aizen speechless for the first time in a long time.

The hogyoku had become supercharged with power, too much power actually.

It still wouldn't have been enough to forcefully drag the gods from their realms with out Amaterasu's command.

The sphere cracked as the wall separating dimensions shattered and light filled the room.

Eleven animal gods that had just been summoned by their mother sat in a circle around Aizen and Amaterasu. They were all slightly disoriented from being forcefully dragged from the heavenly realms. They were slightly confused at seeing a shinigami speaking in front of them. At first they didn't deem him worth any notice. Then they noticed Amaterasu bound at his feet.

The first to rise was the phoenix god. White hot flames erupted from the ends of its feathers as it rose into the air. What would've normally been a pipe burst into flames and reformed into a sword. _-Lady Amaterasu!-_

The next to rise was the horse god. It's mane and tail becoming the breeze itself. The fan on its back remaining perfectly still despite the increasing wind blowing around it. _-We have come as you called!-_

Then the boar god rose. It shook off its confusion and a large bomb rose from beneath it. The sphere was a firecracker at first, but slowly, its form changed. Bright orange faded and became black, a fuse slowly replaced with a pin, the smooth became segmented, until the firecracker became a grenade. _-What would you have us do?-_

Amaterasu only sighed. _-Humor this one for a while. Then go to Kabegami. Don't take too long. We will interact with him again.-_

One by one the gods rose and they all bowed down to their leader.

Aizen, was pleased. The hogyoku had become more damaged because of this stunt but it was worth it. He now had twelve god like beings to command. He was pleasantly surprised when thirteen came to him instead of six like he had anticipated. It seems this wolf had much more power to it then he thought, even if nothing showed up during his tests and experiments.

"Gin. Kaname. Take these creatures to the new quarters. I have more to do" He commanded.

Once he was alone in the room with Amaterasu again, he started trying to use its power to repair the hogyoku.

Then she barked.

Aizen only had a moment to blink at the sudden action when the ground shook.

Amaterasu shook off the binding spell holding her (Not really) in place and hopped off the podium she was standing on.

She took one more look at him before dashing off and disappearing.

* * *

><p>Today was not a good day because were weirdos wandering around soul society.<p>

Keiko had decided to look for Yori again and as soon as she came out she saw the scariest thing. There were flowers growing out of people, and they all acted wrong.

She had discovered early on that anybody that was fighting and not using a zanpakuto was dangerous. Normally this is because someone doing well without a weapon against someone with a weapon, would be even better if they were using a weapon.

These people were using monsters to fight, which makes them even more dangerous. Their monster could fight and then they could fight.

Keiko was currently running away from one of them. It had seen her when she ducked underground and had been following her since. She had done everything she was told to do when being chased, kicking up dirt, shouting gibberish, not running in a straight line, Climbing back out of the tunnels in a different place, throwing sand in his face when light didn't blind him, and kicking him in the privates. Nothing had worked.

She had also tried some of the fancier things that she was taught. Like jumping from roof to roof or dashing but she gave that up quickly because it was tiring and getting tired right now would be bad. That and she wasn't actually fast enough to out speed him, only her size and natural agility had kept her safe up till this point.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT. GET BACK HERE" shouted the man.

She didn't know what the crazy man wanted with her, but she was sure it wouldn't be good.

The flower fox puppets that followed him kept shouting too. Only they yelled things like 'yes master' and 'Your wish is my command' instead of the bad words from the crazy man.

She didn't know which one was worse.

"Yori -nee! YORI -NEE! MAMA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She cried.

Keiko had been running for a while now. She didn't really know where she was and the crazy guy was catching up to her. She tried to go just a little bit faster but her lungs were on fire and her legs weren't working right.

She gave a small squeal when she felt rough hands grab her.

"You have been such a pain to catch." Said the man. He brought her to his face and snarled. "I WAS going to use you as a hostage but after the trouble you gave me, I think I'll eat you instead."

It took several moments for the words to sink in and Keiko lost it. She started thrashing and screamed. She tried to scream again but she felt hands wrap around her neck. She did not want to die. She didn't want to be eaten by this psychotic individual.

Unbeknownst to Keiko, she had infact managed to kick him several times in the sternum when she was thrashing about.

"Damn Brat" Hissed the man. He looked away for a few moments and seemed to find something more to his taste. "Tch, too much trouble. I got bigger fish to fry." Then he let her go.

Keiko took the opportunity to jump through the window of the nearest building and make herself scarce.

* * *

><p>The moment their god had given the order all the gods unleashed their power at once. The result was carnage the likes of the defected captains had never seen. One quarter of las niches had been blown to dust. There wasn't a single trace of a castle existing. The false sky had been created to keep arranger from being creeped out by shooting stars had also been destroyed. Every thing caught in it had disappeared as well. It happened so fast that neither captain was exactly sure what had happened. They could feel the creatures moving about unseen.<p>

"Ichimaru."

"Yeah?"

"This entire section of Las Noches just disappeared. Did you see what happened?"

"Just a whole lot o' fog and an earthquake."

"How troublesome."

"We'd better catch them."

"Indeed"

* * *

><p>In the mean time, Aizen was irritated.<p>

It had taken him quite some time to find the damn wolf again. He had found the wolf flooding the dungeons of las Noches with rain from god knows where. It looked like a war zone. Szayel had worked himself into a frenzy trying to figure out why there were shooting stars in a world where there were supposed to be none. Many others that had been caught in the rain had had parts of their body melted off.

This was getting ridiculous. Gin and Kaname were nowhere to be seen and he had better things to do then deal with arrancar. That wolf had to be punished.

"You will cooperate with me wolf." he commanded.

The wolf twisted his head behind him and drew a golden glaive.

A challenge

The wolf struck first. It dragged the glaive in a circle and unleashed a wave of light from that point. When Aizen blocked it with a barrier the wolf took the opportunity to strike at his back.

To Aizen's surprise it managed to cut him, even when he dodged. It was much faster then it appeared. He could't exactly tell how fast but it was obvious to him that it was holding back.

The wolf backed away for a few moments before lunging at him again. This time, it struck much faster. The wolf came at him with a cyclone around it.

"Hado number 33! Sokatsui!" he called. Launching a ball of energy at the beast, only to have it sent flying back at him faster then when it left.

That was interesting, it was the first definitive proof he had that the wolf was something special, he had chalked seeing past kyoka suigetsu to blinking before it was released as that used to happen when he practiced on animals. Up till this point he had more or less assumed that the only special about the beast was its intelligence. Countering Kido without a word was not something any ordinary being could do. Perhaps the wolf was from the beast clan like Komamura.

He couldn't think of much else before the cyclone was upon him and he felt the wind cut into him.

He and the wolf continued to dance around each other, a strike here, blast there, Aizen countering Amaterasu with kido, Amaterasu countering him with power slash, drawing crowds of various hollow and arranger, and blowing through walls. The hollows follow the strongest, to them this was a battle of supremacy. Aizen noted that if he lost he would be greatly inconvenienced as he would lose the majority of his subordinates.

"Wolf. Why do you oppose me? The spirit king has neglected this world and we all suffer for it." He asked as he lowered his sword. "I have the power to defeat the barriers that separate us from him. I can lift the banishment of your clan. I have the means to do so."

The wolf merely yawned and went to sleep, not that he noticed. He continued to preach his goals. "The Hōgyoku is able to manifest the desires of those around it. However, this manifestation will not be successful unless the possessors of those desires have the strength to carry it out. In a way, its ability might be better termed a 'guiding force'. However, it is a peculiar quality of living beings that when it comes to achieving those petty desires that their crude hearts enshrine, they tend to have remarkable levels of success. Don't you agree wolf?"

It was at this moment that he realized that the wolf had gone to sleep.

An awkward silence settled over the area. Nobody was quite sure what to make of this. Aizen was not accustomed to being ignored, people always acknowledged his presence, whether with awe and respect, or with fear and suspicion. His power and rank made it impossible for any other reaction to happen.

The wolf, noticing the sudden silence, woke up and stared for a few moments before getting up and walking through a hole in the wall. There was no need to fight again.

Ulquiorra moved to stop her when Aizen held up a hand "Leave it be. I will deal with that later." and began walking out of the dungeons.

He had drawn enough power from the wolf to repair the hogyoku. Not enough to wake it completely, but enough for his use.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu walked until she came upon a tree. At least, it looked like a tree. It was the largest stone formation for hills around. That didn't matter much to her though. She bloomed it anyway.<p>

Instead of regular living flowers, crystalline flowers of every color and shape bloomed from the branches. The light from Amaterasu's pelt reflected through the whole tree and glowing orbs flowed from it.

She walked up the tree and picked a few flowers she found satisfactory and put them away before bringing something that Hueco Mundo had never seen before.

She drew a circle behind the crystal tree and watched it happen.

A sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- Wow... That was tiring. I think <strong>**I'm going to need a proof reader because I'm pretty sure I'm forgetting some details. Volunteers?**

**Much apologies for the delay. Microbiology exams tend to get in the way of writing. I guess its useful if i ever dive into squad 12. I recently realized that this story is my longest piece of writing ever. Really. I also discovered that i have no clue how to write an actual battle. I've never done that before. I can't really think of a way to make the fight epic either, seeing as I picture Ammy vs Aizen like I picture Ammy vs Waka. I can see the two of them dancing around each other, neither one willing to go all out. Followed by Aizen monologuing and Ammy taking a nap. **

**The sunrise thing was an experiment on my part. I'm pretty curious about the reactions of the hollows when they see a flowering 'tree' and the sun for the first time in forever. I may or may not write the reactions of everyone in Hueco Mundo. Let me know if i should.**

**Another thing, should I have the chibi brush gods? I mean having tons of gods running around is bound to be pretty funny, but it means more drabbles and fillers in the future. Not to mention i might loose track of some details.**

**As for Keiko, she's dealing with bounts. I'm not sure if I made that clear enough. Mabashi finds her as he's hunting down Soifon and figured that a little kid would either make a good hostage, or a old snack. So how did Keiko avoid being caught and eaten? Simple, she's tiny and she's being under estimated. She is more or less finding the smallest and most uncomfortable places, like under the steps, between buildings, through trees, etc. Plus, has anyone ever tried to hold a thrashing toddler? Those kids pack a wallop for their size!**

**Thanks much for the support! Comments and ideas are welcome.**


	12. It's Nothing Dangerous Really

Tia Harribel was not a typical hollow. She was female for one, and she did not actively seek to consume her kind.

For the most part, she was at peace with her life style. She had those that were most important to her and they were mostly safe from the more rowdy male hollow. She was always wary of those the others that lived in the castle. She was the only female and she was well endowed. This alone meant that she was harassed. Her power kept the weaker new at bay, but the likes of Nnoitra and Barragan were always near by.

The arrival of the wolf had upset her peace and she wasn't sure what to make of that. On one hand, its presence kept her unpleasant colleagues away and it had given them a night sky to view, something she had not expected. On the other, with the appearance of the night sky it reminded her of the emptiness that she had been keeping at bay.

She was the first to feel the warmth and also the first to see the light.

A great ball of light had appeared in the sky, brightening the land.

Most of the time this was an indicator of a powerful fight but she did not feel anything aside from the warmth. It reminded her of the time when she was alive, just a little. It felt safe and calming and warm, quite a contrast to what Hueco Mundo usually felt. There were thousands of light orbs flowing up into the sky.

She called her fraccion to her, they were to investigate the lights.

* * *

><p>They were in awe when they saw the source.<p>

It was a giant tree with glistening flowers with a familiar wolf sitting at the base. The wolf was looking at the tree with great satisfaction and she seemed to be drawing power from the light. They could see small wisps of light coming from the body.

"Lady wolf. Please explain what is going on." Requested Harribel.

The wolf didn't answer. It only got up and walked away from the tree. When the wolf had walked a sufficient distance she turned toward them and sat once more.

It was at this time the four arrancar noticed the sky changing. It was turning from black to purple to red and then to gold as the sun began to rise from the horizon. It was terrifying and it was beautiful. Nobody who saw it could look away.

It wasn't their first sunrise. They had seen it before when they had gone to the world of the living. But the world of the living was full of buildings, pollution, and lights which dulled the effect. Hueco Mundo had none of these things so the light shone with out any interference. The light also felt different from that of the world of the living. It felt safe, and warm, and it made them feel whole.

The wolf gestured that they should go to it. Step into the light. When they hesitated, the wolf simply smiled at them. -_That man will not find you. You will be safe-_

They were still apprehensive, but in the end, Harribel went first. Thousands of orbs of praise left her body as she walked but still she kept walking. Her subordinates followed shortly afterwards, unwilling to be left behind.

Out of all the hollows that found peace and fulfillment that day, none gave as much praise as those women.

* * *

><p>It had been a long and rather painful day. Soi Fon made her way back to her office. As much as she wanted to go home and sleep, she still had a great deal of paperwork left to do courtesy her lieutenant's lack of organization skills. Her first priority was the report on that puppeteer bount. She would forget a lot of details by tomorrow and his ability was dangerous. She shuffled to her office and began her report.<p>

She could vaguely describe him as a psychopathic drug addict. His behavior matched that of someone who had an addiction and allowed it to consume every aspect of his life. His doll was a flower with a fox head at the base. It could probably pass for a children's toy or an exotic flower if not for its unpleasantly shrill voice.

Soi Fon would have kept writing if she hadn't noticed something sniffling at that moment. Something was in her office. She slowly put her pen down and tried to sense any foreign reiatsu. She felt something, but it was very weak, likely coming from a civilian. Oddly enough she couldn't actually trace it to its origin, leaving her physically scour the room.

She waited a few moments until she heard the a hiccup. It was coming from her file cabinet, a used one no less. Who ever was hiding must be very small.

She slowly opened the cabinet and was immediately greeted with a shriek and a punch to the face. The punch didn't hurt in the least, the screaming on the other hand, was very painful, and loud. It took her a moment to recover from the shock and get a good look at what was in her file cabinet.

It was a little girl, younger then Lieutenant Kusajishi. She was rather ratty looking, covered in dirt, likely from somewhere in Rukongai. She had dark hair and light hazel eyes. She also had tear stains on her face and judging by the smudged papers underneath, she had likely been in there for a while. Interesting. The girl looked at her for a few moments and started crying again.

Soi Fon didn't know what to say, You didn't find small children hiding in your office very often. How in the name of the spirit king did she get in here anyway!? Whats more, she had absolutely no experience with children other then Kenpachi's hellion, whom which she would humor then pass off to someone else. Not to mention, Yachiru didn't cry very often and when she did candy would put an end to it. She was the youngest in her family and the age gaps were never that large between he and her siblings.

The trouble was, she didn't have any candy in her office. It was how she kept the pinkette away. Maybe some fruit would work.

She walked back to her desk and pulled out a bunch of grapes and offered them to the girl. The child refused them and screeched something about fattening up to be eaten.

"Pardon?"

"Y- YOU'RE JUST G-GONNA EAT ME" The girl wailed.

"What!?"

Now it was getting out of hand. There was obviously a problem with security if a girl could sneak into her office and camp out in her paper work, possessed officers be dammed. She couldn't get any worthwhile information if the child was blubbering about getting eaten or what ever. Actually, she was beginning to doubt if she could get any worthwhile information from the brat altogether. Thankfully she still had one resource.

"OMAEDA!" she called. Her lieutenant was grating beyond belief, but he was the eldest sibling in his family and he did have experience dealing with small children. She would rather put up with him then Kenpachi. He should be back in the barracks right about now. She didn't like to admit it but she would have to take cues from him for this situation.

...

...

She was about to take another deep breath when he came barreling in through her door. She shut down his attempts at conversation by quickly pointing out the girl, who had once again taken residence inside her file cabinet. To her amusement, he was also punched when he pried the drawer open. She wasn't crying this time though which made the situation easier on her ears.

"Whats your name?" He asked in a low voice. "I'm Marechiyo. That woman that you punched earlier was my Captain, Soi Fon"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Came the reply.

"Well, what am I supposed to call you?" He asked "I can't just call you girl. That's rude and vague. Plus my captain would have my head on a platter. She's very scary you see."

He ignored the twitch on his captains face when he said that.

"Oh... You can call me Kei- I mean Nakenashi. That's what Enji- nii calls me. " She said after a bit of thought.

"How did you get in here anyway?"

"The window was open."

Both soul reapers groaned internally at the answer.

"No really, how did you get in here with out anyone noticing?"

"The window was open and I fell in" She chirped with a completely straight face.

"Ok then." Began Omaeda. "Why won't you come out of the file cabinet?" This question would likely give them the answers they were looking for, and hopefully give an indication as to what they should do with her.

"The scary guy will get me if I do" she promptly replied. Then, as if a dam in side of her broke, she started crying and panicking. "HE'S GONNA EAT ME. HE'S GONNA EAT ME! KEEP HIM AWAY!"

The two officers looked at each other. A scary person that threatened to eat her. That meant either a vasto lorde or a stray bount. Since a hollow of that power would have been detected lost instantly it had to be the latter. Was that bount still in the squad two barracks?

"Ah. Don't worry er... Nakenashi. Just tell us what he looks like so we can be sure. My captain can scare him away." said Omaeda as he gestured to Soi Fon.

"Lieutenant! Do not slander me in presence of this child." She barked. "Or anywhere for that matter"

Omaeda gave the girl a look that said 'See what I mean'

She stopped crying and smiled a little. "You promise? Both of you? "

Both of them nodded and waited for her to speak.

"Well, he had crazy eyes. He was bigger then me. He wore these really weird clothes with weirdly heavy shoes. There was this thing that had this really annoying voice that followed him around." Described the girl.

Soi Fon was the first to respond to the unhelpful description. If anything, that description could apply to a great deal of people. "... That was very _very_ descriptive. Be more specific. How were his clothes weird?"

The girl thought to herself for a few seconds trying to not think of what happened earlier. "Grey with a big bug on the chest."

"What kind of bug?" Asked her lieutenant. And thus began another round of vague and unhelpful descriptions of a bug, at least until Omaeda gave her a some paper and a pen to draw it. The bug she had attempted to describe had turned out to be a homonka.

"Oh. That one. I killed it earlier." Said Soi Fon. Realizing that the puppeteer Bount had likely come across the girl when she herself had been making her way to the barracks. Then cast her aside once he saw her in the courtyard.

"I don't believe you. Wheres the body?" Asked the girl, her eyes narrowing at them.

"Why won't you believe us?"

"Enji- Nii said that nothing is dead unless you see the body with a stick through it." came the response. "Or else it's fake"

"Nakenashi. The scary person's body turned into sad when he died." Said Omaeda gently. "We have his clothes if you want to see them."

The girl nodded and Soi Fon sent for them to be brought here. But the minute she saw them she shouted "You're Lying! THE BUG ISN'T ON HERE! LIAR" She continued repeating it even as Soi Fon and Omaeda tried to explain that it had been there but it disappeared, without revealing how Suzumebachi actually worked. Then she shut herself in the file cabinet and refused to come out for the rest of the day, biting their hands if they tried to pry her out by force.

The captain looked at her lieutenant. He shook his head in response.

She sighed and resumed her paperwork. But not before setting out a glass of water and an apple for her when she decided to come back out. Hopefully it would be before she actually needed to access what was inside the file cabinet. At least her ears could recover from the screaming in the mean time.

Kids were more trouble then they were worth. If Nakenashi ever developed spiritual powers she wouldn't mind having her in her division. The brat was pretty observant and obviously had a degree of common sense to not tell her name to people she didn't trust, even if she almost did. The punch wasn't too bad either, and it felt like it was something that had been practiced, even if it wasn't very effective or strong.

Soi Fon had half a mind to slug Omaeda when he started poking fun at her. But she figured that since it did get the runt to stop crying and talk, she may as well let it go. His family had taken it upon them selves to be as annoying as possible around her. His father became like that shortly after she became his superior. Then his son took up the mantle when he retired. It was embarrassing, even if the incompetence was faked in public it still made her look bad. Some of his stunts were down right revolting. Like when ever he ate those damned rice crackers and left crumbs everywhere, even on her head!

All in all, today was not her day. She had had her subordinates taken from her, gotten stabbed and poisoned, nearly died, nearly lost her hearing, there was a brat making a mess of her records, and her lieutenant had made her into a joke, again. It seemed that she wold be spending another night in her office cleaning everything up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- I've always wondered how Soi Fon would deal with a kid on a regular basis. She herself is kind of childish if you think about it what with her mood swings and what not. Yachiru does not count because she spends her time with Kenpachi. Anyways, Keiko is based off of one of my cousins. The whole interaction came from a time when she got scared of a spider and refused to come out from the closet. The reason she doesn't just force it out of the girl is because she's channeling her experience with Yachiru, who as you know, is a scary destructive and cute little bugger.<strong>

**Nakenashi means something that is in such small amounts that it may as well be nothing. I thought it was fitting since she was hiding in a file cabinet. I was originally going to have her hide inside Soi Fon's desk but that stretched even my imagination.**

**I do not believe that Omaeda is as jerkish as he seems. So in this universe, Omaeda is definitely faking his idiocy. I mean, He has younger siblings of his own so it would make sense that he would know how to deal with small children. Since snobbishness is rampant in Seireitei I figure he would be the type to entertain his younger siblings by poking fun at other people. He is lieutenant for a reason.**

** Though in this world, he and Soi Fon have a somewhat passive aggressive relationship and them embarrass each other on purpose. Why? Because i think its funny.**

**As for the Hueco Mundo segment. Amaterasu's sunlight is purifying the hollows that look directly at it. They are releasing praise when they get purified so she gets more power from it. Arrancars and other ****menos grande give off way more praise then other hollows because they are made up of tons of hollows. I originally planned for Starrk and Lillynette to get purified too but I couldn't figure out a way to make it work.**

**As for the blooming crystal tree? Well, it looks like a tree and i like how crystals look so i figured why not. Amaterasu does have the power to bloom things that are not actual flowers, so why not?**

****Thanks for the support!****

**Comments and criticism are always welcome and they help motivate me to making the next chapter.**

**Edit: Added a description of Keiko. I Didn't realize that i hadn't written one yet.**


	13. Ack!

Managing creatures from beyond this world was a great deal harder then it looked. The inside of las Noches had practically become a zoo after the first summoning ritual. The gods flat out refused to obey anyone unless Aizen himself was in the room with them. If he did not supervise him they would start destroying their surroundings like the wild animals they are. However, they were exceedingly obedient and when he ordered them to give him instructions on summoning more manageable gods they did. He then commanded them to leave him be and they disappeared having taken his order to mean, leave him be permanently.

The result was far less taxing on the hogyoku, while no cracks appeared, it was clear that there wasn't enough energy present to awaken it.

It was also much more numerous then the originals. Granted they weren't very intimidating, seeing as they were all very young children, but they will do. He instructed the summons to repair the damaged portion of his fortress and they did so in less than an hour. It was as if they had turned back time itself, a reality shifting power. Unfortunately, since the newer summons were children they began tearing everything up again almost immediately afterwards, only this time high pitched shrieks were added into the mix.

Aizen sighed and ran his hand through is hair for the umpteenth time, Children were too troublesome. They were easily manipulated, providing they were at adolescence. Too young and they wouldn't understand beyond what was in front of them, too old and they become nosy. Where was Gin when you needed him? It would not do for his new lackeys to be without-

CRASH! BOOM!

He groaned internally. This would be the last time he would ever take such a risk. He was lucky his plans hadn't unraveled at the seams. The current delay was a little disconcerting, but there were more ways to achieve his goals. He just had to rework his plans. Gin was clever enough to manage a group of rowdy children with out accidentally releasing them from service. Then again maybe not, its entirely possible for him to join the children in causing chaos.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCHCUNTS!" Screamed an angry Nnoitra. "HOW DARE YOU TRIP ME!"

He was never going to summon gods again, they were too much work to command and he couldn't just order them to obey someone else in addition to himself. It was too easy for them to misinterpret that command.

There was another crash followed by children's shrieks and laughter.

Perhaps the original plan of using Kurosaki's friend would have worked out better.

* * *

><p>Soifon the elder had taken to wandering about Seireitei. It was abysmally easy once Madoka pilfered a uniform, seeing as the members of the so called stealth force did not know each other well. Granted having their faces covered probably helped. She didn't even need to do that seeing as she could pass herself off as the captain, or several other officers. They were also easily seen and everywhere, which meant that this particular section was probably the decoy. They definitely originated from her empire seeing as the people who were in charge were her descendants.<p>

It seemed her family quirk carried through and she shared her face with several other members of the family. It was a good thing that only their face was the same. If she saw clones of herself running about she would have broke character long ago laughing. She would be summoned sooner or later since she had an idea of what was going to happen in the future.

Then again it was just as likely for Soul Society to put a bounty on her head. Soul reapers were strong and plentiful, but progressive they were not. It was a good thing that her own resources survived and flourished in her absence. Granted they weren't quite as powerful as the shinigami, but they were much more plentiful. Plus, there was a section that specialized in explosives and those were always helpful in times of conflict.

If the visions and dreams that Kabegami gave her during her extended nap were reliable, the living world had changed dramatically while should society had not. There were changes, but they were dealt with in the same fashion they always had. Namely, find who is responsible, eliminate them, and pretend that nothing ever happened.

Only this time it didn't work, the guilty party had planned something in advance resulting in the current crisis.

She noticed her body started to hurt again, her arm especially. Kabegami would have to return to her body soon which meant that she would lose her disguise since the end of her hair would turn white.

There was also the matter regarding the odd creatures that had been flying about possessing her 'coworkers'. One had in fact tried to possess her as well. Kabegami who was rather possessive would not stand for that and destroyed the flower puppet along with any others that attempted to sprout from her midsection.

_-Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?-_

Under normal circumstances she would be inclined to take charge of the situation and eradicate the threat.

But these were not normal circumstances. She was not in charge for one. She was also not born in soul society, at least, not as they knew it. She also nothing invested in the current situation, and by nothing she meant her (many) descendants, the Hachidori, and her possible successor.

Ugh. This could be problematic.

* * *

><p>This was a disaster. The brat was NOTHING like Yachiru. For one thing, Yachiru never cried over being attacked.<p>

When Soi Fon tried the same with this one she accused her of trying to poison her. She would have normally tried rougher methods like the ones her parents had used on her and her siblings, but her lieutenant had commented that a they still didn't know how a little peasant girl had gotten into their barracks and it would be much more difficult to get information out of her if she was broken or incoherent. She didn't want the girl crying on too many records. Plus, her experience with the president of the shinigami women's association left her very wary of girls smaller then herself.

It was now the middle of the night and Soi Fon was still in her office trying to convince the girl to leave the file cabinet so that she could reorganize everything.

"Please come out of there." She sighed.

"NO!" Came the reply "The scary guy is still outside!"

Soi Fon pinched the bridge of her nose. They had been stuck in this circle for hours with her being unable to convince the girl that the clothing samples were not in fact fake. She wanted to scream and pull out her hair and it must've showed because the crying got louder. It seemed that she really would have to tell the girl about her shikai abilities, something she would rather on do since knowing that someone would kill in two hits would no doubt unsettle the brat more then she was already.

"Girl. Stop crying and listen to me." She commanded. When the sobs became sniffles she continued. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi."

She then explained to the girl in front the details of her abilities, even stabbing herself through a napkin to show her the homonka then removing the napkin to prove that it was not in fact a physical mark, but merely an indicator that would dissolve when it was no longer needed.

"I could show you what happens after the second strike, but you and I are the only living things here right now." Finished Soi Fon and she braced herself for the fit that would likely follow. "Now get out of the file cabinet and let me finish cleaning! I would like to get some sleep before the sun rises"

"...ok" Said the girl and she slowly climbed out of it.

The captain blinked in surprise before taking out all the smudged papers and setting them aside so she can try and salvage the contents. The girl simply stood next to her and watched her clean for a few moments before making an odd noise. "I don't feel so good." was all she managed to say before ejecting the contents of her stomach onto Soi Fon's shoulder.

Soi Fon groaned internally as the the day's stress finally got to the peasant. She noted that the contents of the girl's stomach were liquid but thicker than water, which meant that she had eaten solid food within the last couple of days. Now that was interesting.

The Captain muttered things that should never be repeated in public while she sat the child down. Then she reached for a box of baking soda that she kept in her desk specifically for when her lieutenant over eats, and poured it over the mess on the floor to remove the smell, then on herself and Nakenashi for the same reason.

"I didn't mean to make a mess" mumbled the girl.

Nakenashi looked as if she was about to start weeping again when a mirror was brought to her face. She looked ridiculous with her splotchy red face, the bits of baking soda sticking to her head, and the occasional snot bubble. In spite of herself she started giggling at her own appearance. Then she looked as the woman in the same room and giggled at her too. There was something incredibly funny about the crouching figure with her serious expression and vomit and white powder on her shoulder, very much like when she first found Yori -nee, or maybe it was the other way around, she couldn't remember. She then noticed that she looked just like the woman who had been looking after her, only smaller and more grumpy.

"You're like Shii -mama. Only smaller." Yawned the girl.

"Am I?" Replied the woman as she swept up the vomit on the floor.

"Yup. She has these squishy things on her chest." Keiko patted her chest for a few moments before leaning back. "I asked her why. But she said I was too young."

Soi Fon gagged at the frank manner the girl spoke. Keiko didn't really notice but continued to babble as sleep started to over take her.

"I asked Yori -nee but she ended up laughing too hard to answer. She promised me a hug."

Soi Fon continued to go through the records in the file cabinet while half listening to Nakenashi. Most of them seemed to be more wrinkled then damaged.

"I like Yori -nee. She's nice and warm and we have lots of fun. We dance together sometimes. She even showed me the secret tunnel."

Soi Fon turned and narrowed her eyes. "A secret tunnel?" She questioned.

"Uh huh. It's a secret" And with that the girl fell asleep before Soi Fon could ask any more questions.

As much as she hated to admit it. Her lieutenant was right. The girl definitely had secrets. Who ever this Yorine person was might know some useful secrets. Things said when the mind was addled by exhaustion were questionable but often had a seed of truth in them.

In the end, Soi Fon had to spend the night in the office. Nakenashi refused to leave the office, saying that there were "other scary people outside" and threw a fit when Soi Fon left the office and locked the door behind her.

During the night Soi Fon learned a few things. The first was that Nakenashi had night mares which would wake her up from the shrieking. The second was that Nakenashi was unable wake herself up from the night mare with out outside assistance. The third was that sitting up with eyes wide open did not mean that she was awake, even if she girl wasn't howling like a stuck pig. The fourth was that Nakenashi punched as hard as one of her unseated officers when woken up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- Has anybody else ever had that moment where you realize that what should be simple and quick actually needs a hell of a lot more work then you thought? Thats what I'm going through right now. I misplaced the charger to my laptop which means that my access to writing will be limited, On top of that i have finals coming up. <strong>

**On second thought, Nah. I like writing a bit too much to let life get in the way. I would appreciate it if someone pointed out any grammatical errors though. I'm still combing through the previous chapters correcting anything i fine and editing in general. Because i always miss something.**

**Onto the commentary. The Yorine and Yori -nee thing is on purpose. The same goes for Soi Fon and Soifon until i come up with another way to differentiate between the two. They are practically mirror images since the don family has a quirk just like the doumeki line from xxxholic. I didn't misspell it or anything.**

** I'm not sure if I did Soi Fon justice though. I don't think she's quite cold enough to torture a toddler, but I wouldn't put it past her to actually be tempted to try it. She probably would lose her temper and take it out on keiko if she knew how keiko snuck in. I doubt she would believe the truth which was keiko climbing in through the open window.**

**Hachidori- humming bird. Or if you want a really literal translation Bee bird. I forgot to post this before much apologies about that.**

**Comments and ****criticisms are welcome.**

**I sincerely thank you for your support krazyfanfiction.**


	14. From the mouth of girls

Yoruichi came upon an interesting sight when she snuck into her protege's office the next morning. The little girl that she had been looking for was sleeping in the lap of her student, who was going through a stack of recruitment forms. She looked rather disheveled, as if she had been woken up repeatedly over the night. There was the faint smell of vomit that lingered in the room. If Yoruichi had been in human form she probably wouldn't have noticed, but she was not.

She sighed in relief knowing that Keiko had not been one of the many bound casualties. She rather liked spending time with the girl who reminded her of herself when she was little.

"Well now! I didn't know you had it in ya!" She shouted from her spot on the window. "So who's the father?"

"L-Lady Yoruichi!" Exclaimed a red faced Soi Fon "P-Please Don't joke like that! She's not mine!"

"Oh relax. If you keep taking everything so seriously you're gonna give yourself a heart attack." The cat hopped down from the spot and padded to the corner of the room.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes and threw a dress robe at the cat. "With all due respect lady Yoruichi, rumors of pregnancy out of wedlock are not something I want to deal with. It never ends well for anybody"

"Thats true. Nobles are notorious for being petty and snide." There was a puff of smoke as she transformed. "Oblivious too, but I digress. So why do you look like you spent the night at a bar and got in a fight? You kinda smell."

Soi Fon then explained the events of the previous evening, pausing when she noticed the serious expression on her mentor's face.

Keiko chose this moment to wake up. She yawned a rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before noticing someone she had never seen before. She stared at her for a few moments before remarking. " You're naked. Are you a nudist? "

Soi Fon reacted in the same way most people would have if they heard that being asked in public, by turning red and doing a good impression of a large fish. "Nakenashi! You don't say things like that in public, especially to people like her! You should be embarrassed of your self!" Then she began stammering her apologies. "I am so sorry. She's just really young and-"

Yoruichi, who was used to this kind of thing from spending time with the girl in her cat form, only laughed and waved them off. "It's alright Soi Fon." Then she bent down so she could talk to Keiko at eye level. "I'm not naked, I have a dress robe on. How do you know what a nudist is anyway?"

"Shii -mama calls Enji -nii a nudist cos he keeps forgetting to put on his clothes."

Both adults squirmed uncomfortably at the comment. Soi Fon shook her head slightly. "I do not know what to say to that. Go pester Omaeda. I have work to catch up on." She commanded and returned to her paper work. She looked up after a few moments when she noticed that Keiko was still standing there. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Soi Fon, I don't think she knows who your talking about."

"...My lieutenant?" She tentatively suggested then frowned when the girl cocked her head. "Marechiyo? The man from last night?"

"But I don't know where he is." Whined the girl.

"That tub of lard? I'll take her" Volunteered Yoruichi. She hopped up and walked out of the room. "C'mon kid."

* * *

><p>The two of them walked side by side for a few moments before Keiko turned to the older woman and said. "Your mean."<p>

The woman blinked for a few moments and stopped. "What makes you say that?"

"It's not nice to call people a Soi Fon. Or tubs of lard."

"Whats wrong with being called Soi Fon?"

"Shii -mama says that those are girls slaves that are supposed to work until they break or die."

Yoruichi nodded in response. The strongest women of the Fon family had been called Soi Fon for as long as they had served the Shihoin. All of them had been workaholics. That word was nearly a taboo in her biggest resource."That makes sense. Calling anyone a slave is rude. But Soi Fon is her code name not her real name, she gets really mad if you call her anything else."

Keiko looked at the woman suspiciously "I'm still not saying it."

"Suit yourself. So what do I call you?"

"kei- I mean, Nakenashi" Keiko stuttered. She hoped that the woman across from her didn't notice.

"Nakenashi doesn't sound like a name either. Thats your code name isn't it?" She smiled when the girl squirmed. "Well, I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours?"

"I'm not supposed to tell my name to strangers" Keiko replied. She shifted awkwardly as she tried to get the woman's attention off herself. She wasn't comfortable when people were staring at her. It just felt wrong.

Yoruichi picking up on what the girl was thinking, thought for a few minutes before remembering something that Keiko had called her before when they first met. "Well, it looks like you have a good head on your shoulders. Call me Kitty then." She put her hands on the back of her head, imitating cat ears and grinned. "Meow"

"Ok Kitty." she giggled and the two of them continued on their way.

When the two of them found the lieutenant sleeping at his desk, snoring very loudly. Yoruichi stared at him for a few moments before grinning and turning to the child next to her. "Nakenashi? Do you like pranks?"

* * *

><p>Soul Society looked like a disaster area in the aftermath of the bound attack. There were chunks missing from the walls and a division of unseated officers had to be situated at the gate to keep the peasants out. The casualties of the incited rebellion were minimal on the shinigami side, and much greater on the civilian side. The people of rukongai had realized that their support base was gone and they stood no chance against that which oppresses them, so now they have settled for throwing various objects at the shinigami guarding them. The most common of these objects were rocks, sticks, and feces.<p>

Each week the captains would have a meeting to discuss the reparations. The first week Captain Soi Fon reported the girl in her office. The other captains had a hard time believing that until she provided a small photo and a deadly glare. She explained the girl was intact the reason for the delay in her reports and paper work, having cried on or lost a great deal of them.

The week after that Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who was incredibly well known in soul society came and tried to convince the girl to leave. They hoped that meeting someone famous would prove an incentive. The girl in question accused him of being a bad "waffle hanger". Soi Fon had apparently been lucky in the sense that she looked like the girl's caretaker. Byakuya on the other hand, had a variety of things shouted at him in rapid succession, which he noted on the report. Some examples included:

_"Liar! Nobles don't name their kids Baka!"_

_"You're with the scary people aren't you!"_

_"I bet your here to eat me cos you hate cats!"_

_"Why are you staring at me like that? Your a pedo creep aren't you!"_

_"OH MY GOD YOU'RE TURNING INTO A FISH!"_

_"EWWWW! Captain -sis get the fish pedo creep away!"_

_"Wait you Just want to eat me to perv on captain -sis!"_

_"Your too old for captain -sis!"_

_"MARECHO -NII! THERE'S AN OLD FISH CREEP TRYING TO PERV ON CAPTAIN SIS!"_

The rest of the captains found the incident to be highly amusing and a great deal of strange rumors sprang from this incident.

The week after that Soi Fon started to look slightly off. It took her several moments longer for her to respond then they normally should. She had been seen nearly walking into people. She passed it off as long hours of trying to straighten her paper work out since she still had not recovered from the flooding a month earlier. She had been spending most of her time at the office trying to keep onto of everything despite the girl waking her up multiple times in the night. She did note that the girl was no longer afraid to leave her office unattended but was still unwilling to leave the building.

Captain Ukitake was the next person to try and persuade the girl to leave the barracks. His report noted that the child was fine with his presence until he introduced himself and offered her candy. The child immediately became pale as a sheet and spent the rest of his visit either behind or clinging to Soi Fon with her face in her shoulder. No amount of scolding or pleading could get her to say a word or explain her reaction.

The Fourth weekly captains meeting only had twelve captains How ever, Amaterasu had rejoined them. Soi Fon sent a badly written note explaining that the girl's night mares had become more frequent and more severe following Captain Ukitake's visit. She also explained that because of this she had not been able to get any sleep nor had she been successful in keeping the girl away from her. She consulted some of the few books she had on child psychology to try and get answers out of the child to leave only to discover that children cling harder when they are being pushed away and are less coherent when they are being pressed.

Amaterasu was largely unfazed when the events were told to her. She was more or less aware of how things were going to end and so she went to sleep after she realized what the meeting was about.

The fifth week was rather shocking. Soi Fon showed up with the girl clinging to her shoulders, fast asleep. In one hand she had a bottle of water. In the other hand she was holding her late paper work. She took her place in the room and promptly dared them to comment on it. Half an hour into the meeting Soi Fon put the girl in the corner of the room and rubbed her stiff shoulder and sorted through her stack of papers.

What happened afterwards shocked the rest of the captains but not the wolf. The girl began whimpering 'make it stop' after half an hour alone. After an hour she sat up and shrieked 'STOP LOOKING AT ME' at the top of her lungs repeatedly until Soi Fon poured half the contents of the water bottle on her. Upon checking that the girl was actually awake she had the girl drink the rest of the water and wrapped her in her captains Haori. She once again glared at anyone who dared to comment on her actions and returned to her place.

Keiko who just realized that she was not in a place that she recognized, promptly covered her head with the haori and cried.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu got up from where she was sitting and went over to the crying child. She nosed it a few times to get its attention.<p>

_-Are you feeling well?-_

The girl peeked out for a few moments before burying her face in Amaterasu's fur. She nodded but she didn't look like she had gotten much rest recently. It's too bad she does not specialize in dreams. Then again if, like many reoccurring night mares, they weren't dreams but memories, then not even Kasugami would be able to do anything.

_-Nightmares?-_

Another nod.

_-Do you remember them?-_

A shake.

_-Do you want to leave?-_

Another shake then a nod.

_-Do you want to leave with the young lady you have been staying with?-_

A nod.

_-Go back to sleep then. It will all work itself out.-_

Amaterasu looked back at the people staring at the two of them and yawned.

_-Everything has been taken care of. Go about your business.-_

* * *

><p>Author's note- Ack! Writers block! The bane of every reader! I say reader because its the readers that have to sit in suspense waiting for the next chapter to come out. My finals are coming up so i won't be writing much. I will say that the next chapter will be more like the beginning since there will be more gods involved.<p>

I was originally going to have Keiko call Soi Fon Taicho -nee but that was kind of awkward and i couldn't figure out why. I guess its the continuity thing.

The first time i heard byakuya's name i thought they said Baka too.

The thing with children getting clingier when they are rejected is quite true. I've also found that trying to reason with one when they are really scared is pretty much a waste of time. Yes at one point i will write out Keiko's nightmare.

Comments and criticisms are welcome.


	15. Orange ya glad I'm here?

Amaterasu was currently on her way to the second division headquarters with a scroll in her mouth. Yamamoto had declared that she was go go around and work with each division. Something about making herself useful weather or not she was a god. It made sense, since the the majority of the unranked officers tended to become distracted with her presence.

She had barely spent more then a week in the first division when she was kicked out. They worded it differently of course, but the face remains that she was kicked out. Whether it was for growing too many oranges or glassing the court yard during training, it wasn't important. It was too bad that she got kicked out before she got a change to ferment some of the oranges to make alcohol, but she could always try again at a later date. Orange season was ending anyway. Perhaps next year she could grow more then two tons of oranges.

As for the glassing incident, well, somethings are better left unspoken.

When she entered the building she was greeted to a rather scrawny shinigami sweeping the floor. She was a splitting image of the captain save for the fact that she moved like a shrinking violet and her hair was much messier in the front. In fact, the demeanor was different enough that most people wouldn't have given her a second glance. The young woman took the scroll from her mouth and gave it a quick glance before handing the scroll right back and stammering for her to follow.

* * *

><p>"Head-Captain Yamamoto!" Began his lieutenant "The oranges have all been transferred to the kitchens"<p>

Yamamoto nodded and dismissed his lieutenant. Admittedly he probably should have been more specific when he told the wolf woman to refill the supply stores but was it really necessary to spontaneously grow and cut down several hundred orange trees? The food stores were so full of oranges that there was a very good chance that they would all go bad before they could be eaten or sold.

Since that moment all the meals in the facility had been based around them.

He stared down at his uneaten lunch, an orange salad with a glass of orange juice, the 15th time he had it this week, and thought to himself. After they get rid of the oranges, the fruit will be banned in the first division for the next ten years.

Perhaps Captain Soi Fon would have better luck with the creature. They seem to get along fairly well already.

* * *

><p>"Captain -sis! Someone's at your door" Called Nakenashi from her spot by the file cabinet. It had come out of nowhere and she had given no indication that she knew someone was coming before the announcement.<p>

Soi Fon was about to ask her to clarify when the door slid open and one of her officers squeaked without entering in. "F-Forgive the intrusion C-Captain. The W-wolf is here to see y-you"

It was probably one of the newer officers. She would have to assign extra training to that one. Timidness and shyness are unbecoming of the punishment force. She began to ask for information when her favorite wolf came in. "Lady wolf!" She took the scroll from the wolf's mouth and opened it. "You stay where you are until I am done." She pointed at the other woman as she read the scroll.

It was a very uncomfortable moment when she realized that the wolf was not Yoruichi. To be fair, she knew that Lady Yoruichi could take on an animal form, but she had never seen it. Yoruichi had thought it was tremendously funny and she didn't know what the wolf thought of it. It was quite obvious that it was intelligent and sentient. Sometimes she felt the wolf was speaking, but she never heard anything clear. Still, having the wolf comfort her when she was upset meant that she had developed a soft spot for the fluffy beast, even if she didn't want to.

The scroll was a quick summation of how the wolf was to be rotated amongst the thirteen squads and that she had just finished it's service to the first division. The reason that she was being passed so quickly was the disruptive (and destructive) power it had unleashed in the first division. It also listed a warning that it was _That _Time again.

Soi Fon sighed and put the scroll away. "Lady Wolf. Go steal the food from my lieutenant's Office. All of it." She turned to the other woman. "You go to the court yard and wait for me to arrive"

When the other two left she turned to the girl in the room. "How did you know they were coming? A peasant like you shouldn't be able to detect reiatsu."

Then she braced herself for the inevitable circular discussion.

The girl was looking thoughtfully at nothing in particular. "I just felt it."

"Can you be more specific? How did you feel it?"

"I dunno. I just felt it."

"Where?"

"Ummmm... I dunno I just knew. My feet I guess? The ground shook a little when they got close."

Soi Fon nodded, it was the best she was going to get and it was somewhat understandable. Or it would be if she had felt the vibrations herself, which she hadn't.

She quickly set her things aside and left the room before the girl asked her what reiatsu was.

It seemed that the little girl might actually have some reikyrou after all. The only thing she needed to do was confirm that the girl did intact, need to eat. Nakenashi always rejected what was offered to her, saying that she wasn't hungry but Soi Fon had heard the stomach growl several times. Either that girl had unusually sharp senses, or she was sneaking food when no one was watching.

Then again, the girl might not be a shinigami either. It was quite obvious that the girl was hiding something. She had to have learned how to use kunai from _somewhere._ The girl kept throwing them at people that tried to take her outside and with a good deal of force as well. There was a hole in Omaeda's office about three inches deep to prove it.

Then there was the question of how the brat got into the weapon stores.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu stalked into the lieutenants office. It looked like it was something of a wasted effort. The man was sitting and rushing through what looked like two months worth of paper work. When he finished put the stack aside and went to sleep.<p>

Well. That was disappointing. Amaterasu sniffed the room trying to locate the food that was surely hidden in the room. The room was relatively clean and smelled of ink, paper, sweat, mold, poison, crackers and, perfume.

Amaterasu traced the cracker scent to its source and found a large stack of rice crackers and one turkey leg. She pocketed the rice crackers and started munching on the turkey leg. She turned back towards the figure and recognized it as the one that blinded in her first appearance. She was tempted to set off a cherry bomb in the room just for fun but decided against it. Things like that lose their effect if done too often. She would wait until enough time has passed.

She did return the belt she took the last time they met though.

* * *

><p>The moment Soi Fon saw the girl at the courtyard she attacked. There was no better way to asses fighting skills then an ambush. The new girl had yet to reevaluated. Or perhaps she did and the paperwork was lost. It didn't matter anyway since the girl jumped and dodged her punch.<p>

"C-Captain? W-Why?" The girl stammered as she redirected a kick. The girl struck at Soi Fon's pressure points but the captain danced around them.

The girl had good reflexes it seemed. The blocks were fast too, but she was rather thick headed if she couldn't pick up on her Captain's intentions through combat.

"Your name and division." Soi Fon ordered. Her opponent had finally seemed to guess the purpose of this meeting when she began attacking back. The strike speed was impressive but there was little to no force behind it or if there was, it was highly inconsistent. Her opponent relied heavily on disabling via pressure points which made a good deal of sense. She was fairly certain that her left arm would be aching for the next week after getting one of them hit.

The oddest thing was that despite the speed and intensity of the whole thing, the girl had barely shown any hohou techniques. The dashes and dodges were pure, physical speed. In fact, the reiatsu she could detect was rather abysmal. She would have to look into that.

" Ch- Chiyo Hagane M'am. I just transferred from the i- interior c-court troop." She wheezed. It was apparent that while she could redirect some her superior's attacks, it took a lot out of the woman. Her face was red from the exertion and her gait was becoming unsteady from being repeatedly struck.

Soi Fon stopped after getting another pressure point struck. This one was on her leg and it made standing VERY uncomfortable. She would have to go get that checked. Her opponent seemed on the verge of collapse herself and hunched over trying to catch her breath.

"When was this?"

"A- after the bount attack m-m'am. I-I was recommended for a transfer to m-m-make up for the losses i-in the punishment force." Chiyo shifted slightly and began rubbing her wrists.

"Your hohou leaves many things to be desired. Care to explain how you graduated from the academy?"

"U-Um. I didn't graduate from the academy." She shifted again and rubbed her left shoulder. Then she looked down at the ground as if resigned. "I d-don't know why. But I c-could never draw out my r-reiatsu out when I wanted to so I got kicked out." Then the girl picked herself up and shook off the cloud of depression. "B-but my friend knew someone who w-worked in the p-patrol corps and got me a job. I've worked very hard since then."

Soi Fon was torn between snorting in derision and humming with approval. What kind a shinigami was she if she couldn't draw on her reikyrou!? Then again, it was impressive in its own right to overcome that and actually be recommended for the punishment force. It showed a strong character to over come something like that. It seemed that the shrinking violet lived up to her name.

Then again, she would have to verify it in the files. Hopefully it was not amongst the ones that had been lost to the flood, weepy toddler, or her irritating lieutenant.

"Very well." Soi Fon turned around and began walking back to her office. She forced herself not to limp. "Dismissed Hagane."

* * *

><p>Soifon the elder collapsed and lay where she stood. Her body ached more then it had since she woke from her long nap. She would have normally gone for longer but she admittedly was not expecting to actually fight.<p>

_-Soifon, I have watched the fight.-_purred a familiar god. She felt the spirit manifest inside her head along with her zanpakuto spirit and the curse mark. The spirit seemed to pace for a few moments before making room for itself and settling down._ -It seems your descendant has nettle. Or perhaps you are just old.-_

"Lady Kabegami. Kindly take your comments and put them where lady Amaterasu cannot see them." She would always be grateful that the cat god eased the pain of her existence, but it could be rather grating at times. "In fact, '

_-Humph! She is most definitely your descendant. You are both rather rude.-_

"With all due respect. I am tired and I feel like I have just been stepped on by horses."

_-Well I would help you, but it is rather light out for you're hair to be turning white ne? Or do you want to show off for the people who are staring.-_

"I suppose I will lie here show them my battered and beaten body until dusk then. If you have nothing more useful to say then kindly stop mocking me."

_-I shall speak however I please.-_ The cat god shifted in her mind. _-You on the other hand, ought to take some more pride in your appearance. Pick your self up and recuperate somewhere private! It's undignifying to just lie there like a snake.-_

"I cannot recall how much you, Madoka, and Kesshobachi have said that." She muttered as she slowly picked herself up and began shuffling back to her abode. "I don't believe your sister would take well to that comment."

_-Well, maybe you should listen and stop treating yourself like an object! You are acting just like her.- _Huffed the cat god_ -In fact, I will make a deal. If you do not refer to your self as a object, I will not call you by your given name.-_

Chiyo did not deign to respond. She figured that it was a reasonable bargain. Old habits do die hard though. She began going over her observations of the past few weeks in her mind.

The captain was tough as nails and fought rather well despite being struck at some rather painful locations. She had to resist the urge to groan at her attitude though. The stealth force was not a straight forward organization, why would she expect the members in it to be straightforward. Plus there's the fact that this was not it's original purpose anyway.

Still, it was well run and respectable so there was nothing complain about. She had to admit that the presence of a little girl was interesting. She had heard stories about this one. Keiko was well known for being an escape artist and defying the laws of physics to get into forbidden areas. The girl was also known for her excellent aim as shown in the number of stab injuries amongst the squad two officers.

It was very funny watching the officers dance around a young and somewhat traumatized toddler. After raising a number of children herself, she knew that children were exceedingly good at bouncing at bouncing back from traumatic experiences if they were around supportive adults. It was a good thing that Soi Fon had gone through some children's psychology books. The girl in her office would be considerably worse off if she hadn't. If the things Yoruichi said were accurate, having someone like her be mentally disturbed was a very scary thought.

She was rather relieved when her cover held. She had been very careful to look up notable shinigami. There were only three other people recorded who shared that situation and they all died rather horribly. The ones who joined the military anyway. The ones who did not were simply married off and lived a dull, ordinary life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- As promised, Ammy has made her appearance and caused chaos as usual. I don't believe that she would willingly serve people or work well in the military where everything has rules and regulation. Nature makes its own rules after all and she'll remind people who forget that. Yamamoto is just the first. Plus growing and cutting trees was something i did in the game to fill my astral pouch faster.<strong>

**I finally came up with a better name for the Soifon the elder. Chiyo means a thousand generations. which fits since she's pretty old. Hagane means steel which also works for reasons i hope to be able to show later. From this chapter on Soifon the elder will be known as Chiyo Hagane. She'll still get mad when addressed by her birth name. **

**Kesshobachi- crystal bee.**

**Oh, I'm getting the nagging feeling that the tenses of the chapters are inconsistent. If anybody notices any errors please let me know. I would hate for my longest piece of writing to be full or grammatical errors. Seriously, two thousand words is about five pages in font twelve, times new roman single space. Or maybe it was double space, something like that.**

**comments and criticisms are welcome~**

** Happy Holidays!**


	16. Water water everywhere

It was a dark and stormy morning when a window blew open and woke Yachiru. Thunder crashed outside and the rain poured down. It was the perfect day for eating candy. No, that would be wrong since everyday is perfect for eating candy. It was the perfect day to steal it however and that was what she intended to do.

Kenny had said that Stripey -chan was circling between the divisions. It was kind of disappointing that her division didn't get it first, but it made sense if they were going in numerical order.

Everything had been weird these past few weeks. First there were these weird bound attacks, then there was the new kid that everyone was talking about, then Stripey -chan cursed the first division with a ton of oranges! She giggled at the last one for a few minutes. The whole first division smelled like the citrus fruit combined with alcohol and nobody was happy with having their division being dubbed the orange division.

She had been trying to get a good look at the new kid ever since Kenny had told her about it. She even snuck into the second division once to try and get a look, something she normally didn't do since it was obscenely difficult and there was no candy to be found. The only food she had actually found was fruit, dried meat, and a bunch of rice crackers but that was beside the point.

* * *

><p>That day, Yachiru hadn't been able to get more then a glimpse from across the room. Even when she popped into Captain Toothpick's (she was small and thin) office, The captain kept alternating between staring at Yachiru and the door with her eyes narrowed. "Ms. President. Nakenashi just went out." Then she gave Yachiru some grapes and went back to her paper work.<p>

Yachiru actually spent the rest of the day looking for the girl. It was actually kind of fun. It had been a long time since she had this much trouble catching someone after seeing them. Icchi didn't count since Ken -chan was the one who fought him and tied. Nobody won because Icci was cheating.

Anyway, the girl had scruffy, curly, brown, shoulder length hair that got everywhere and she was even tinier then Yachiru. She also cried a lot, which was kind of disappointing, but it wasn't Nakenashi's fault she was a baby.

Despite this Nakenashi seemed to have extremely sharp senses. The girl could always tell when Yachiru was nearby and looking for her. She also had a habit of disappearing in enclosed spaces. Which meant finding her was a pain. She couldn't catch her, even with shunpo. Eventually she got hungry and left but not before calling to the girl. "Hey! This was fun! Let's play hide and seek again soon!"

* * *

><p>Yachiru wondered to herself if today was a good day to go play with Nakenashi again after stealing some candy. Oh well, it didn't matter, she had all day to decide.<p>

She quickly got dressed and darted out of her room only to crash into something and fall on her rump.

...

...

...

It was a boy.

The boy looked like he was about her age, only he had short white hair that was standing on end, gold eyes, and two small horizontal stripes across his face. He wore a hakama over what looked like a cream colored kimono with red jagged streaks. She couldn't really tell since she would have to undress him and she didn't want to get shocked by the rod he had tucked into his belt. It crackled with electricity and she could feel the charge coming from it.

The boy looked at her curiously for a few moments before offering a hand and helping her up.

The boy then attempted to smooth out her hair, which had stood up when she touched him, but huffed in frustration and gave up after a few moments.

Yachiru giggled and tried to flatten her own hair with limited success before introducing herself. "I'm Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. Who are you and what are you doing outside my room?" She asked.

The boy shrugged and started shuffling off. "Father says I am not supposed to talk to kids. Many apologies for waking you and causing you to fall."

Yachiru frowned and followed him outside but stayed under the roof where as the boy walked out into the rain. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She demanded as she began flaring her reiatsu. "Tell me or I'm gonna get mad."

The boy turned and stared at her for a few moments before collapsing into the form of a white tiger cub and disappearing with a flash of lightning.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi Zaraki was usually a very deep sleeper. Very few things could wake him up, the most well known one was the sound of a good fight breaking out. Injuries probably would wake him but there aren't many shinigami in should society who had enough power to break skin. The number of people who can make him bleed and were willing to be the one who woke him up were even less.<p>

Yachiru squealing and jumping on him however, was another method.

"Kenny! Kenny!" She called as she started bouncing on him. "I found Stripey -chan's cousin! It was this really cute tiger cub! I tried to catch it but it shocked me" She gestured to her hair, which looked like a colorful clown wig he had seen in the living world. "He mentioned a father which means that there might be someone for you to fight!"

"Heh, That sounds fucking Fantastic! Now git off me 'chiru. I gotta find the thing." He grinned.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu was doing her assigned duties, namely, keeping the girl entertained and training the recruits. The storm indicating to her that Gekkigami was currently active. He was likely where there were others who thought like he did.<p>

It seemed that Captain Soi Fon had over estimated the perceptiveness of her officers as well as herself, seeing as nobody but the child could actually hear her, or see her markings. It wasn't too surprising since children were often more perceptive then adults. Then again, Soi Fon seemed to be getting a bit better about it after the flooding incident.

Soi Fon had acquired a set of children's clothes and promptly tossed both Keiko and Amaterasu into the kitchen sink to wash them. It was good timing since baking soda could only do so much against body odor. Keiko was rather calm about being scrubbed. The girl had attempted to wash herself a number of times but had some difficulties such as being too small to reach the faucet reliably, the only soap readily available in the barracks was a heavy duty poison neutralizing soap which was very unpleasant on her skin and eyes, and the large mess that resulted from the combination of the above.

Yoruichi had found the situation to be hilarious and offered to wash the girl herself. Soi Fon who became mortified at the idea of her beloved mentor having to dirty her hands with childcare immediately took it upon herself to ensure the hygiene of the girl.

This lead to another discovery on her part. Amaterasu's holy marks had begun to make themselves visible to the young captain. Unfortunately for everyone involved Soi Fon believed that Keiko had drawn the marks on her favorite wolf. The shouting match that followed will forever be remembered as the day Keiko unofficially became a part of Squad two.

Keiko, in the act of denying the placement of marks on Amaterasu, had flared her reiatsu.

Soi Fon was so proud that day.

* * *

><p>~In the past~<p>

"Do not lie to me! How dare you mark up the pelt of Lady Wolf" Snapped Soi Fon as she rigorously scrubbed at Amaterasu's face.

"I didn't do it! She was already like that!" Shrieked Nakenashi. She couldn't believe what was happening. Why would Captain -sis actually yell at her about the marks on Ama -ne's coat. They had always been there. It's not as if they suddenly appeared or anything so why was she being yelled at for it. And why wasn't Amaterasu helping her?! Ama-ne knew the truth!

Neither of the girls noticed the cat entering the room through. Yoruichi looked between them, a little bit confused at what was going on. The last time she had visited it had been when Keiko was trying to wash herself. The water fight was rather fun. She looked to the wolf, hoping to get some information. She had gotten better at hearing the wolf herself and hopefully she could get more answers. "What are they fighting about?"

_-The placement of my marks. Kindly tell them to cease. This soap is most unpleasant.-_

Contrary to popular belief. Amaterasu did not have anything against baths. In fact, she often enjoyed sitting up to her neck in water so long as it was clean. She did however, have an intense dislike for soap. It always left an unnatural scent and a revolting residue in her fur. The smells from the soap itself were often strong enough to make her eyes burn. She had no problem with the usage of soap, she understood its necessity in removing toxic components, so long was it was kept to cleaning objects but it was disgusting when used on the body. She had to forcibly stop herself from curling her lips and snarling several times as it would've exacerbated the situation.

Yoruichi sweatdropped. She should've known that something like this was going to happen sometime. Despite her appearances, Keiko was just as willful as Soi Fon. While she was rather shy and nervous, she would not let anybody step on her or accuse her of things she did not do. Soi Fon was also fiercely protective of those that she loves, even if she didn't like to admit it, an attack on them is the same as an attack on herself and she would react accordingly. Yoruichi had spied a few white wolf plushies along some black cat plushies in her bedroom, indicating that Soi Fon did like Lady Ama.

"What Is Going On Here?!" Shouted Yoruichi. Hopefully she wouldn't have to reveal herself to Keiko quite like this, but it was highly likely that she would have to.

"She drew on Lady Wolf!" cried Soi Fon as she resumed scrubbing Amaterasu. "And she won't Help me clean her off!"

"I DID NOT!" Wailed Keiko in response and threw the sponge at Soi Fon "AMA-NE ALWAYS HAD THOSE MARKS AND SHE DOESNT LIKE BATHS! YORI -NE TELL HER SO!" Then she flared her Reiatsu at the end of her sentence.

Soi Fon froze. She felt rather silly for having taken this long to realize who Nakenashi had been referring to when she spoke of a Yorine. She had to give credit to the girl for having the sense not to physically describe someone. But it was rather obvious from her speech impediment. Marechiyo became Marecho, Byakuya became Bakuya after the fish pervert thing passed, Yoruichi would become Yorichi and then _Yori -ne_. It did nothing to quell her anger at the injustice done to Lady wolf however and she resumed rigorously cleaning the wolf. The damn paint wouldn't come off.

On the other hand, She had confirmation that someone had trained the girl. Who ever did it must be very good at controlling the reiatsu output. If it wasn't for Nakenashi's laughably obvious blunders, she would've actually been fooled into thinking her an ordinary peasant.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" Barked Yoruichi as she planted herself between them. When the two of them turned to look at her she switched to her human form. "Soi Fon! I expected better of you! You are arguing with a _child _in a public restroom and I could hear you screaming from across Seireitei!" Then she whirled around to Keiko. "Keiko! We've gone over this! No Matter how angry you are you _don't_ throw things or flare your reiatsu! Do you want me to get Shizuma to repeat that?!" Then she looked between the two of them. "Have you no sense of discretion?!"

Yoruichi pinched the bridge of her nose as Amaterasu took this moment shake the water off her self and flee the scene. Soi Fon wilted under her admonishment. Keiko on the other hand looked like she was having difficulty choosing between being shocked, upset, or ashamed. Yoruichi sighed. This was not how she hoped to bring them into the loop, she wasn't quite as good at manipulating a long term situation as Kisuke was. Then again, she didn't have that ridiculously finicky precognitive ability either but that was for another day.

* * *

><p>~Present time~<p>

Well... Maybe not proud at the moment, but after the incident Soi Fon had been perfectly content with keeping Keiko about, more so then before. Both of them became considerably relaxed even when subjected a number of jokes by the Lieutenant. They hadn't tried to give her a bath since then, which was an excellent thing. The soap was absolutely revolting and it took a great many soaks in the river to wash iff the residue. Nuregami was quite incensed by the chemical presence.

Currently she and Keiko were throwing objects at various officers, which proved to be good dodging and reflex training for the officers and good entertainment and target practice for the girl.

Her supervision was not really needed for this. Perhaps she could go back and see the moon tribe member in the world of the living after the work day was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- Happy Holidays everyone!<strong>

**Yep, I've decided that Urahara is a moon tribe descendant. I mean come on, he's just like Waka. He wears loose clothes, clogs, the head dress could be ****modernized into a hat, he's irritating to the people who don't know what he means, he's polite to everyone, and he constantly cranks out inventions which i think is very Moon tribe-like. I think precognition would be a good explanation of how he always has contingency plans for everything. As to the nature of his precognitive ability... well, it's going to be very pinkie pie -esque. And no, he is not going to be overpowered. He can't levitate, fly, or use telekinesis to throw swords at people.**

**If Urahara is moon tribe, how come he didn't recognize Amaterasu? Well, in this particular universe a very very long time has passed since the events of Okami. All that's left are the stories and paintings that are worth more then the half the Gotei thirteen. Plus, he would be very distantly related to Waka, so the connection between them is very weak.**

**I totally believe that Soi Fon would argue with a kid. Her upbringing seemed rather strict which forced her to grow up quickly. She would assume that everyone else could be reasoned with or shouted into compliance due to her position. This is obviously not the case with Keiko who is much more normal in that sense. I'm not saying that Soi Fon is a bully even though she comes across like that but it looks like she's more accustomed to a superior inferior relationship between people.**

**I have a bunch of things written that I couldn't fit into the general ****narrative. I might use those as fillers for when i can't think of anything, so watch for those.**

**Comments and criticisms are always welcome. **


	17. Go knit a sweater

Soi Fon was sitting at her desk working out the budget for this month occasionally wiping her nose. Her mind kept going over to the conversation she, Lady Yoruichi, and na- _Keiko_ had a few days ago after she had felt the girl flare her reiatsu. That day had so many things happening at once it took a long time for her to sort everything else out.

That day she had

_- goaded a toddler into flaring her reiatsu. _

Rumors be damned, that was the story and she was sticking with it.

_- angered her lady wolf by washing off the markings._

She drew them back on as close as she could get them.

_- Flooded the bathroom._

She blamed that one on Nake- Keiko.

_- been entrusted the biggest secret since she walked in on Komamura in a dress._

She could never look at that captain in the same way ever again, even after she learned the circumstances that led to it.

_- Discovered that there was more to Lady Wolf then she thought._

Soi Fon already knew that, but she under estimated how much more to the wolf there was. She hoped some good chicken dumplings would make up for the bathing farce.

_- Learned that little girls were the bane of Seireitei._

She wondered if Omaeda was the one who taught Keiko to embarrass other people.

It made her uneasy that Lady Yoruichi had put her life at risk to tell her but at the same time, she was elated. The esteemed Lady Yoruichi had entrusted her with her own life. Her own life of all things. It also made her uneasy that she had a direct link to the faction responsible for _those_ incidents. The girl didn't look like she was paying attention when they were discussing it.

* * *

><p>~After Amaterasu ran away~<p>

"Soi Fon, Can you find us a private place to dry off? I have somethings I need to explain and if any of it gets out to the gotei thirteen, a great number of people will die." Then she turned to the little girl. "Keiko, I know you have things you want to say. Once we find someplace private you can talk ok?"

Both of them nodded and began wiping up the water while Yoruichi shifted back into cat form. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife and train Ichigo with it.

Keiko kept on opening and closing her mouth as if to say something but deciding against it.

Eventually the three of them went to Soi Fon's room where she shut and locked the door. Keiko had retreated to the corner where she sat down and stared at them.

Yoruichi Shifted back into her human form and sighed and began. "Ok first things first. Soi Fon. The girl you have been taking care of, her name is Keiko. She does not have a family name but in public she goes by Nakenashi." Then she turned to Keiko "Keiko, This is Shaolin Fon. Her code name is Soi Fon but since she hasn't actively protested what you've been calling her, you keep doing that."

Keiko remained quiet. She wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment. She was a little nervous about a stranger knowing their names. She talked like kitty and Yori -ne though. But it could also be a monster in disguise. She stared back at them with a slight frown and narrowed eyes.

Yoruichi huffed in amusement seeing her charge mimic her student's expression. "Hah! You've been spending too much time with Soi Fon. Her face has rubbed off on you." Then she sighed the girl didn't pout the way she normally did. She knew both of them rather well, they were both deeply suspicious people and both of them had some trust issues. Her student knew her well enough that she could accept the current situation and trust her.

Keiko on the other hand had only known her cat form with the knowledge that she could become human. She probably should have shown her her second form sooner but it had never really been a good time for it. Yoruichi thought for a few moments before she put her hand to her hair and directed some reishi towards a spot on her head. "You can trust me." On her head wings began to form. Delicate gold appearing from nothing and growing into a sharp angular pair of insect wings with faint colors filling the inside of it denoting the rank and specialty.

Keiko relaxed somewhat when she saw the wings and pointed to her own head. She wasn't old enough for the tattoo yet. but the gesture was to be mirrored if someone showed you their wings. She still found it strange how Yori -ne was still a student. She was a grown up and grown ups were supposed to be teachers, not students! She turned her attention to a spot in her corner and stopped listening to the conversation happening in the room.

-rrip-

Soi Fon watched the process with out even hiding her interest. She had seen those wings before. "Lady Yoruichi? They had always been on stamps and crates. She always assumed they were stylized hell butterfly wings, the sign of shinigami and nobility. "What did you just do?"

"Soi Fon. This is the mark of the Hachidori other wise knows as the Shadow force. This is not the same as the Stealth force but its most valuable ally." Yoruichi took her hand off her head and let the wings disappear. "Only the commander of the onmitsukido is allowed the knowledge of their existence. You'll be hearing about Aizen soon and it would help tremendously with the situation if you were in the loop." She looked at Keiko who was still quiet and continues in a more serious manner. "The connection saved my life countless times before I left Seireitei. Especially on the more dangerous missions. Like with the Hizashi conspiracy. I called for backup and one of them came to me and dragged me away from the poison gas and disappeared before "

-rrrip-

Soi Fon's eyes widened. That was an extremely dangerous conspiracy she had to study as she was training. It involved some sort of gaseous poison which would induce a combination of madness, rage, and terror in its victims. The casualties in the Onmitsukido were astronomical, one of them being an extremely talented Fon. "If I should like to meet one of the Hachidori? How would I do that?" She was eager to meet the people that her esteemed Yoruichi had attributed her survival.

"The wings act as a means of communication, kind of like the standard phones and hell butterflies only much faster. I don't have access to the details but it has something to do with the invisible ink tattoo." Replied Yoruichi as she tapped on her skull. "The thing is, this faction isn't under Central 46 jurisdiction. The old geezers are scared shitless of them since they have no way of controlling them or ensuring loyalty." She quickly stopped to tell Keiko not to repeat the word 'shitless' in polite company. "If any information regarding us is leaked out two things will happen. The first is that Central 46 will have Yamamoto flush them out and crush them under some trumped up treason charge." She lowered her voice so that Keiko would not hear." I don't think they'll be successful. I was around for the last fox hunt and the only thing that happened was mass hysteria and a lot of innocent people getting executed. None of them were actually from the Shadow force."

Soi Fon nodded slowly as she understood the gravity of the secret. "What would be the other thing then?"

-Rrrrrip-

"Keiko and I would die for telling you. Anyone else who isn't intentionally in on this will also die from a 'mysterious disease.' The tattoo that allows us to communicate is directly connected to the brain. It's how they can communicate with out speaking. It also means that any major leaks will be destroyed" Yoruichi became quiet again as she allowed the information to sink in. She suspected that there would be a confrontation between Soi Fon and Shizuma soon enough regarding the mark. She hadn't intended to make the anti-leak policy sound as draconian as it came out.

She wasn't bound as a slave, hell, she wasn't even obligated to do anything for the Hachidori. She just couldn't casually discuss the members or refer to the faction by name in public. "Soi Fon."

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi?" Soi Fon's eyes were narrowed. The thought of her mentor being threatened infuriated her.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Really. You don't need to worry about me."

Soi Fon blushed slightly. "I er... meant Nake- Keiko." Surprisingly, it wasn't entirely a lie. She had begun to grow fond of the girl, just a little. Incessant crying and mild agoraphobia aside, she respected anybody who could escape Yachiru.

"Right." Came the response " Soi Fon, I trust you to keep the secret. Do you want the mark?"

"Of course."

"You don't really have to get one if you don't want to."

"Anything for your life Lady Yoruichi"

"Keiko and I won't die if you don't get the tag. Only if you spill the beans."

"Nonetheless you have my answer"

-RRrrrrrriiiiiip-

"Alright" Yoruichi smiled warmly at her old student then turned to the corner where ripping sounds were coming from. "Hey Keiko. Do you have anything to say? You've been awfully quiet."

"Nope." Chirped Keiko as she pulled off another strip of wallpaper. Yori -ne and Captain -sis wouldn't know what she was feeling. She didn't know the words to explain that vague feeling of unease which meant that they wouldn't understand. She still wasn't sure what to think so she wouldn't think about it. Kitty had the tag, but what if she wasn't Yori -ne. Or worse, what if it _was_ Yori -ne and she didn't believe her.

"Keiko" Began Yoruichi as if she had done this before. Keiko was not the most articulate person regarding her feelings especially when she was wound up like this. Unlike Soi Fon, the little girl assumed a very blank demeanor and pretended nothing was wrong when she was truly unsettled. She had learned from experience that it was better to ask multiple questions and get figure out what was wrong. The repressed emotions tended to surface in a more violent and explosive fashion otherwise. "Are you scared?"

"No."

"Are you nervous?"

"No... A little"

"Are you nervous about Shaolin knowing?"

"No... Maybe.. A little."

"I trust her. She's very sweet and loyal. Even if she tries not to show it. Do you trust me?" Asked the cat woman.

"..." Keiko looked at Yoruich blankly for a few moments before going back to peeling wallpaper. "I don't know"

-Rrrrrip-

"Are you upset?"

The toddler said nothing but she started to sniffle.

"Are you upset with us?"

Keiko sniffled harder and pulled off another strip.

"Are you upset about what happened with Amaterasu?"

Keiko nodded and started to cry. "I didn't draw on her. Honest."

Soi Fon opened her mouth to protest but Yoruichi silenced her with a glance. "Keiko. Listen. Shaolin only started seeing Ammy's stripes today."

"Wait. Let me understand something. Lady Wolf actually has pink markings on her face?"

"No!" Protested Keiko "Red"

Now it was Yoruichi's turn to be surprised.

"Then why are they pink now and why haven't i seen them before?!" Demanded Soi Fon

Keiko glared and slowly took a deep breath. What ever she had been about to shout was stopped by Yoruichi when she got between them again. "The marks are only seen by certain people. I think its the ones that notice the most things but I'm not sure. She has an alternate form that only those with the most spiritual pressure can see. At least, I think."

"Oh."

Keiko huffed and crossed her arms. "I didn't draw on Ama -ne" She repeated.

Yoruichi stepped away from the two of them and looked at her old student with the same expression Amaterasu wore when she and Soi Fon confronted each other.

Soi Fon shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't very good with apologies, especially to those below her rank. However, Yoruichi would be disappointed if she didn't say something. "Keiko. Erm... My apologies for agitating you."

Keiko nodded in response, still sulking over the whole incident and not quite willing to let it go but she could feel her self relaxing already, like a watch being allowed to return to its natural rhythm.

"Hey squirt. How about I get a present for the next time we meet?" Suggested Yoruichi. She grinned when she saw Keiko brighten. "After you say something to Soi Fon"

"I think you're in love with Yori -ne" She chirped. While she still seemed upset there was a devilish twinkle in her eye.

Soi Fon sputtered and turned bright red.

"Keiko!" nudged Yoruichi. She knew the girl had just found a bomb and she didn't want that to be brought up right this minute.

"Heeheehee Apology accepted Captain -sis" She giggled. Delighted to know that she had

* * *

><p>"Captain -sis? You're all red and your eyes are soggy" Asked Keiko. "Are you sick?"<p>

"It's that time again." She muttered shaking away the thoughts. She was not sick. The commander of the stealth force did not get sick. "Go about your business Nakenashi."

"Oh." She became quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "Should I get tampons and chocolate?"

"W-W-WHAT!?" Stuttered Soi Fon. Her face turned bright red once more."Why- How?- "

"Shii- Mama says that too. She always asks Enjii -nii for those things" Shrugged the girl. Then she scowled as she continued. "I don't know what it means though. They always tell me I'm too young."

"Wha-? No. Thats not what I mean." Soi Fon shook her head. "Once every two hundred years a group of people... Your people." She hesitated, wondering if this was a good idea. " pranks... All of Soul Society."

Keiko, being who she was, promptly started giggling. In fact she wouldn't stop until Soi Fon called Amaterasu into the room and sent them off to harass her officers.

She had to note that the agility and situational awareness of her officers had improved a great deal once the wolf and child duo had begun to 'attack' them via strategically placed traps and pranks. It wasn't a proper method of training but she couldn't dismiss the effectiveness.

-BOOM-

The property damage and excessive fur was a concern though. It had become increasingly difficult for the stealth force to look professional between the pranks and the wolf hair clinging to every surface and article of clothing. Some of the more delicate members had also begun to get sick or develop allergies.

She rubbed her head where she got tagged yesterday. It was a rather unpleasant experience and she definitely had nightmares from hearing the needle inject something into her head. It sounded like someone crushing a lobster inside her head. Repulsive sound aside, she quickly discovered the benefits when she tried to use it. Namely, access to information that would other wise be difficult or embarrassing to acquire. Like toy sales.

The plushies she wanted would be going on sale at the end of the week. So there was that to look forward to. Perhaps she should invest in another vacuum or air cleaner while she was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- Happy New Year everyone. I hope you all had a good holiday. <strong>

**I had some trouble writing this chapter. I wanted clear up why Soi Fon kept Keiko around since Keiko has yet to really pull her own weight story wise. I mean, sure, she's cute and all but given the nature of Soi Fon's work she would have easily passed her off to someone else to care for right? Yes and no. **

**Keiko is an indirect connection to the Hachidori. She's been trained in a manner of different ways but she isn't quite good yet. One thing that she is very good at doing is hiding and sneaking, meaning that she can more or less get away from people she isn't comfortable with. **

**It's the beginning of things that Soi Fon would value in an adult and professional so she's hoping to train her some more. Not needing to teach basic weapons care and proper throwing form is a plus too.**

**Next chapter, Ammy gets passed off to the third division. Does anybody know what a wolf would be doing there?**

**Leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


End file.
